Scared to love
by Kritoth
Summary: Halloween meets Valentine’s Day? Tonight it does. When two old villains of Robin's mentor, Batman, show up what will they have in store for the Titans and what will happen? BBstar RobRae. Reviews welcome. Story is finished. I hope you've all enjoyed it.
1. Prologue

I do not own Teen Titans they are a registered property of DC comics.

Prologue

The full moon shone down on a park in jump city. On this Halloween night all was quiet, which came as a surprise to the Titans, seeing as it would follow reason that villains would like this day of all of them. Without much to do they celebrated the day by participating in a community fall festival.

Beast boy volunteered to sit on the platform at the dunk the clown booth, a role he was well suited for. He was wearing a striped swim suit with a rubber duck inner tube and a snorkel mask on his head.

Starfire sat at the kissing booth, where she found out a lot more guys wanted kisses from her than she thought. The line on her side went on for a mile, or so it seemed.

Cyborg ran the mighty man game, where you take a huge hammer and slam it on a springboard that sends a weight flying upward; if you hit the bell you win a prize. The prize was fifty dollars and a gift certificate to the _Toys for Boys _toy store chain.

Raven and Robin were telling scary tales around a campfire. Raven had several plush dolls that she controlled with her magic and Robin provided the voice for some of the dolls, as did she. She was having a blast, which threw Robin for a pleasant loop.

Robin imitated a sire. "M' lady it is unwise to be out at this ungodly hour. Strange beasts lurk in these woods."

Raven played along. "Oh good sir what shall I do? Who will protect such a helpless maiden?" She hid a cringe at her horrid acting but the kids were leaning forward wanting to know what will happen next.

Robin looked at her and smiled. "Fear not for I will protect you from what my lady. No foul beast will lay a hand, nay' a paw, on you."

Raven's magic caused the sire plushie to pull out a straw that Robin cut down for an impromptu sword. Suddenly two huge cat plush animals jumped onto the table, starling two young girls watching. Their came a growl from the cat plush animals, which was actually a recording they asked Beast boy to provide prior to the festival, to which he was more than happy to do.

The festival lasted until eleven o' clock at night and it took the titans thirty minutes to get back to the tower.

Beast boy was grinning widely and feeling really good about being able to make kids laugh.

Starfire sighed as she recalled a rather forward boy, who clumsily tried to kiss her on the lips. He wasn't an ugly boy, but it was obvious he had never kissed a girl before. Her nose was still a bit sore from his bumping into it. She thought the experience would be more pleasant than it was. Instead she was really glad it was over. Her face and lips were sore from all the boys wanting kisses. "I feel like a fuggleporf."

Beast boy looked at her. "A what?"

She held her hands up in the air as if she had one in her hands. "An extremely irresistibly cute and furry creature that tameranian girls get for their birthdays when they are younger. They are pets, similar to kittens.

Beast boy nodded. "Oh…."

When the Titans got back they went to their respective rooms to try to get a good nights rest.

The night grew late and a lanky shadow landed on top of the Tower. It looked around and lifted a large object, the silhouette was menacing. The object had a curved blade and a knurled shaft, with two handles. Cackling in the moonlight it pulled out a small vial from its pants pocket. Suddenly it ran down the stairs toward the roof top entrance to the Tower. Carefully it picked the lock and entered, then moved toward the hallway leading to the Titans room.

Meanwhile a large green vine climbed up the side of the Tower toward a window.

Inside the Tower the normal sleeping routine of each of the teens carried on. Beastboy lay on his bed on top of the sheets sprawled out and drooling. Robin had fallen asleep in front of his computer after looking at the profiles of the recent super criminals that had struck. Cyborg lay on his bed plugged into a nearby outlet; recharging. Starfire was cuddling her large teddy bear she had convinced Robin to get her and Raven was in a deep yet extremely calm dream.

Outside Robin's window the vine lifted up and the form of an attractive woman sitting on it appeared. In the bright moonlight her red hair glistened. She smirked as she spied the young Robin. "Ah… So this is where you've gotten off to Robin. So you have finally crawled out of the shadow of Batman's cape and struck out on your own." She reached into a pouch at her side and pulled out three long spikes, she preceded to place them on her fingers. She reached out and touched the glass.

The lanky figure made its way toward each room and paused outside each. Tonight was especially ripe with fear given the date. It breathed in as it smiled. "Yes children, dream your disgustingly pleasant dreams while you can. Soon enough you will dream nothing but the worst nightmares known to mankind." It moved on and stopped outside of a room at the end of the hall, it stopped. "A familiar smell, yes. Ah… The bat's scrawny protégé, yes, his fear is strong. He will be the first." The figure extended its withered fingers toward the knob and slowly turned it. The door opened without a sound.

Poison Ivy looked toward the door and saw a figure creep in. She glared at him and growled under her breath. "Dr. Crane I presume. I never would have imagined you'd be out and about on Halloween." She remarked sarcastically as the vine lowered her out of sight.

Scarecrow felt another presence and looked toward the window; the source of the feeling. He saw no one there and continued to creep toward Robin. He opened the vial and stuck it under Robin's nose. The liquid inside was odorless, and colorless. It wafted into Robin's nostrils and settled there. Unbeknownst to Scarecrow someone had followed him to the tower and was busy tracking him down.

Batman looked around as he entered the tower via the lounge. "Hmm…" He said as he moved through the room toward the hall, he stopped as he saw a figure exit Robin's room. He ducked into the darkness and hid.

Ivy rose again and resumed cutting the glass and saw that Scarecrow was gone. She slowly took the glass disc and stuffed it into her pouch; she wasn't about to reveal her presence. A vine crept through the newly cut hole, in its grip was a vial filled with a pink colored liquid. The liquid was a poison which slowly killed the target by making them hopelessly love someone they didn't think they had feelings for. This was revenge plain and simple. It was a revenge that was worthy of the apprentice of her rival, he was at an age where hormones were at a peak and the need to be loved was strong.

The vine tentacle stuck the vial of the odorless pink liquid under Robin's nose and he breathed it in, it met with Scarecrow's liquid and bonded to it.

Robin scratched his nose as he slept and laid his head back down on the desk and resumed his rest.

Scarecrow walked into the lounge and spun around. A fist hit his face full force. He flew back and tumbled over the sofa. He stood up and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with the back of his withered hand. "Ah… Batman I see Halloween is also you're favorite night of the year. Tonight is my playground. You're stepping on my turf."

Batman rose to his full height. "I've been in your backyard. It's nothing more than a glorified sandbox." He jumped over the sofa and grabbed Crane by the collar. "What are you doing here Crane?"

Scarecrow laughed in his face. "Visiting an old friend and I believe you know him. His fear was the strongest I just had to infect him first. It's too late for your apprentice Batman. He will live in his worst nightmare the rest of his life."

Batman glared at Scarecrow but was interrupted when a crash came from Robin's room. He let go of Crane and ran to see if Robin was in trouble.

Scarecrow laughed toward Batman. "You will not save him. He is doomed. How wonderful." He ran toward the door and onto the roof.

Poison Ivy had retreated toward the roof after Robin had finally woken up. He had thrown one of his discs at her, crashing through the window and slicing one of the vines in two. She cursed at him and jumped onto the roof.

Batman kicked down the door and entered.

Robin looked at him in surprise. "Bruce? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Batman looked at Robin then immediately walked to the window and examined the damage. "Who was here? What happened here?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "It was Ivy. She was outside my window. She fled toward the roof."

Batman crawled outside the window and pulled out his zip cord launcher. He pointed it toward the roof and pressed the trigger.

Poison Ivy stared across the roof toward Scarecrow. "Crane? What are you doing here?"

Scarecrow looked back at her and snickered. He pulled out a small vial and tapped it. "Research. And you?"

Poison Ivy smirked. "Revenge, what else?" she recoiled and rolled to mere inches of Crane's feet. She got up and started at where she had stood a moment ago. She saw Batman as he rose up. "Batman." She turned to Crane. "You idiot. You let Batman follow you!"

Scarecrow glared at her.

Batman walked forward. "I've asked Crane this and I'll ask you, Ivy. What are you doing here?"

Ivy stroked her hair. "Revenge on that twerp you called an apprentice. I left a little gift for him." She also held up a vial.

Scarecrow looked at it. "Great minds think alike after all."

Poison Ivy looked at him. "Shut up Crane. It's your fault he's here."

Scarecrow rolled his eyes; though the others couldn't see it because of the burlap sack on his head.

Poison Ivy raised her hand and snapped. Up from behind Batman rose several vine tentacles and raced toward him.

He jumped over them and poured a liquid on them.

Steam rose form the vines with a hiss as the acid burned through them. They withered and fell to the ground.

Batman jumped back onto the roof and ran toward Ivy and Crane.

Crane swung his scythe as Batman approached him.

Batman flipped over the Scythe and kicked the shaft, snapping it in two at the end nearest the blade, leaving no more than three inches of shaft to hold onto the blade with.

Crane dumped the shaft and swung at Bruce's head.

Batman ducked under it and came up and punched Crane hard in the gut. Crane doubled over grabbing his stomach. He fell to the ground and the vial fell out of his hand rolling to a stop merely inches away from the air conditioning fan.

Robin, now fully alert ran onto the roof with his bo staff in hand. He yelled toward Ivy. "What do you want with me? Why were you outside my room? Tell now or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll…"

Batman looked toward him cutting off his statement. "Stay out of this Robin, leave her to me."

Robin glared at him. "No! She did something to me. I want to know what! I can't just stand by and let her get away with it."

Raven, deep in her trance, suddenly woke up in a start. She fell to the ground and groaned as she got up. "Ow…." She paused as she felt the presence of an evil being nearby. She knew it was emanating from the roof. She ran to Robin's room to wake him only to find that his door was open and that the window was shattered. He was not in his room.

She quietly floated to the roof to see what the evil source was. She walked onto the roof and saw four figures on the roof. Two were fighting, one was on the ground groaning in pain, and the closet was Robin. She walked up to him and turned to him. "What's going on? I felt an evil presence on top of the roof? Who are they?" She indicated the three figures.

Robin looked at her and sighed. "I'll tell you later." He ran to aid Batman.

Poison Ivy had thrown a few kicks at Batman. Batman blocked the first one but got hit by the second one. With a grunt he backed up a step.

Robin tried for the element of surprise and swept his bo staff at her ankles.

Ivy nimbly evaded the tripping attempt and kicked Robin in the gut.

He stumbled backward but kept himself upright.

Batman threw a batarang at Ivy.

She stepped to the side and it flew past her but it exploded behind her releasing a cloud of weed killer, altered to cause nausea, around her. She coughed and her eyes watered as she stumbled around trying to wave the smoke away. She suddenly felt her feet quickly coming together as a rope tied them together. She cursed under her breath before she fell backwards onto her back. The impact knocked the vial out of her hand and it rolled into Crane's vial causing both to fall into the fan.

The fan cut both vials up shattering the glass and causing the odorless liquids to mix and fly through the vents and into the lungs of the other Titans while they slept.

Robin retracted his bo staff and walked over to Ivy. "Maybe you'll be more talkative now that you're tied up."

Batman rose after tying up Crane's arms and legs to keep him from running. "Robin, give it a rest." He indicated Crane. "He was the one I was after. Whatever he did to you was far worse."

Crane suddenly started chuckling. "This day couldn't get any better."

Batman picked him up by the backside of his collar. "What do you mean Crane?"

Crane kept silent.

Batman dragged him toward the air conditioner vent and opened up the grilled panel. He stuck Crane's head in the vent close enough to the fan to strike fear in even the Scarecrow. "I'm not going to ask again Crane." He could feel a slight trembling from Crane's body. "Alright, alright I'll tell you."

Batman dragged him away the fan and stared into his eyes. "I thought that would be your answer. Now talk."

Crane nodded nervously. "Ivy's and my potion fell into that air conditioning fan you so kindly stuck my head near. I don't know what will happen because I have no idea what her poison does. All I know is that my vial will make these little kiddies dream unpleasant dreams forever."

Batman dropped him onto the roof and walked up to Ivy. "What about it Ivy, are you ready to talk?"

Ivy swept the red hair out of her face with her hands that Robin had tied up. She looked at Robin and smirked. "It's a love potion but with a tragic twist. It kills." She smiled to herself. "Isn't love grand?" She joked sarcastically to Robin.

Raven walked up to Robin. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Robin looked at her and scratched the back of his head. "Um… Raven I'd like to introduce…" He gulped. "The man who taught me everything I know, Batman." He looked at Bruce. "Batman, Raven, one of my teammates."

Raven looked at him unimpressed. "Pleased to meet you, Batman." She said monotone.

Bruce returned her monotone with a similar tone. "Ecstatic."

Robin pointed to the lounge and nervously laughed. "Batman wanna um… join us in the lounge?"

Batman looked at Raven then at the entrance to the Tower. "I don't like kids. I'll be heading back to the cave to…" He paused as he saw three teens walk out onto the roof.

Beastboy was rubbing his eyes of the sleep when he looked toward Robin and Raven. "Hey guys, what's going—" He could feel his jaw as it dropped open.

Cyborg was in a similar state of awe.

Starfire looked at them confused. "Friends, is there something wrong with your faces? What does that mean?" She thought for a moment. "Ah…. yes a yawn. You two are still tired. I am also still not rested."

Beastboy ran up to Robin and looked at him. He started to get excited. "No way, this can't be! Is that him? Is that who I think it is?"

Cyborg walked up beside Raven. "It can't be anyone else B, it's gotta be him."

Raven looked at both of them like they had lost it. "You two are acting like a bunch of geeks at a convention. Why?"

Beastboy was the first to respond. "Are you kidding? You mean you don't know who this is?"

Raven nodded. "He's Batman, so?"

Beastboy was amazed and confused about Raven's lack of excitement. "He's Batman! Only the best superhero to live, I mean he's a legend. Everybody knows about him, everybody."

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, dude your wrong, Steel's the best. Batman is a legend though, I'll give him that."

Starfire walked up behind them and looked at Batman confused. "Who is this Batman?"

Beastboy sighed. "I take it back. Everybody but Starfire knows who Batman is."

Robin looked at Starfire. "Star this is Batman. He's the one that taught me so well. I wouldn't be this team's leader if not for what he put me through."

Batman looked at him and the others. "Cozy little family you've got here Robin."

Ivy and Crane scoffed in disgust.

Batman walked toward the air conditioning fan and pulled out a swab. He wiped the sides of the housing when he found pink colored fluid on it. He stuck the sample in a container and walked toward the two escapees. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small device and pressed a button on it. Out of the clouds came the loud whine of a jet engine.

The teens looked over and saw the batplane hovering downward until the cockpit was level with the top of the roof. He turned to Robin. "I'll contact you when I find something out about what this poison does. Until then stay out of any further trouble."

Robin stuck his thumb up. "Right. Good luck Batman."

Batman threw Ivy and Crane in the back seat and made sure they couldn't break free. He then hopped into the front seat and closed the canopy.

The batplane rose into the clouds again and flew away.

Beastboy was still beside himself as was Cyborg.

Raven looked at Robin. "I'm going back to my room. It's to early to get up even for me."

Robin looked at her and nodded. "Alright Rae, sleep well." He turned to the others. "You all better get back to bed too. You need your rest. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a busy day.

Beastboy shook his head. "Man, I don't know if I can. I met Batman. This is the greatest Halloween I've ever had."

Cyborg sighed. "I'm with Rae here. I'm wiped. There's nothing to do now anyway. See you in the morning guys."

Robin walked into the lounge with Starfire trailing. "Robin, tell me more about Batman. I am wondering about him."

Robin looked at her. "In the morning Star okay, I'm really tired."

Star nodded. "Very well Robin. I will look forward to hearing it."

She walked to her room and lay on her bed.

Raven sighed and walked toward her bed. She closed her eyes and chanted. She soon was back in the air in her meditative resting state and the rest of the night went by without a peep.


	3. chapter 1, part 1

The sun rose as Beastboy, who had kept himself awake thinking about how awesome meeting Batman was, turned into a rooster and crowed to wake everyone up; He loved doing that.

He turned back into his normal form and walked into the kitchen and made himself a vegetarian's breakfast.

Robin was the first to walk in and also make himself some breakfast. "Hey Beastboy. Didja stay up the rest of the night?"

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, I still can't believe I met Batman."

Robin smirked. "He's your favorite, huh?"

Beastboy nodded. "Of all of the superheroes I've heard of he's the one that's the coolest. I mean he faces villains like the Joker and Mr. Freeze. He's like a superhero celebrity, a legend. I'd love to be as good a superhero as he is one day."

The others walked in to see Beastboy and Robin talking. Raven pulled out some small almond flour muffins. She floated over to the table and sat beside Robin.

Robin didn't take notice and smiled at her. "Good morning Rae. Rest well?"

She nodded. "Quite. After all that excitement last night it was good to return to my meditation."

Cyborg and Startfire walked in a moment later. Cyborg got two slices of ham and started to get the ingredients for pancakes ready.

Starfire got out some sweet cereal and milk. She also sat beside Robin.

Cyborg walked up with a plateful of pancakes dripping with syrup and melted butter beside the ham. He looked at Starfire and Raven sitting close to Robin and looked confused. He looked at Beastboy who was also looking oddly at the three teens across from him.

Robin looked back at Cyborg and Beastboy. "What? Do I have something ugly growing out of my face?"

Cyborg shrugged and sat down. "Robin's gotten popular overnight hasn't he B?" He looked over to his green skinned friend.

Beastboy nodded. "It's popularity through association, I think. He's popular because he used to be Batman's apprentice."

Cyborg looked surprised but nodded to cover it up. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Raven shook her head. "That has nothing to do with it. I just don't want to sit by Beastboy today." She said calmly.

Cyborg looked at her. "Like you normally do?" He retorted sarcastically.

She nodded. "My point exactly Cyborg. At least Robin doesn't try to make me laugh by telling me lame jokes. I'm not in the mood for bad jokes today."

Robin rubbed his head. "Now that you mention it Rae I don't feel too good myself. This headache won't go away. I've had it since four last night; that was an hour after Batman left."

Raven thought for a moment. "Didn't one of those two weirdoes' say something about those liquids falling in the air conditioning ducts? That could be affecting your head."

Robin nodded. "Maybe they are. Batman said that Scarecrow had also infected me with something."  
Raven was about to say something else when their villain detection alarm went off.

Robin quickly stood up and ran to the computer nearby. "Looks like Cinderblock escaped along with Jinx and Gizmo. We need to move."

The Titans moved out without cleaning up the table of the food.

A few hours later the Titans walked back into the tower exhausted after fighting the three escaped villains.

Beastboy sighed tiredly. "Man I can't wait to relax. I'm going to kick back and enjoy some TV goodness."

Cyborg nodded. "Oh yeah I'm right with you there B."

Starfire, her energy never fading, walked up beside Robin. "Robin, what about the tales of your friend Batman, you said you would tell me about him."

Robin nodded. "You're right Star I did. I'll tell you after I take a moment to rest."

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Great! I shall be there shortly." She quickened her pace to her room.

Robin sighed at the constant energy of the orange skinned girl walking away. "That girl has more energy than the Joker on caffeine."

Raven, to her surprise, found that she was chuckling under her breath at Robin's observation. She looked at him with her normal emotionless glance. "Please don't ever do that. I have enough trouble handling Beastboy and Starfire already. I think I'd go mental if you acted the same way."

Robin nodded back.

Beastboy started to protest but Raven turned down the corridor to her room. "See you later Raven." He said waving toward her.

Raven nodded her head but didn't respond.

Beastboy shrugged it off and ran toward the elevator leading to the top floor. After entering the lounge he hopped onto the sofa and turned on the TV. He saw the same stuff he saw every other day. All the news channels had the story of the Titans recapturing the three escapees and returning them to the prison they broke out of.

Cyborg sat on the sofa and turned to him. "Hey B see if the bball game is on will ya? The _Razor Cats_ are playing the _Czars_."

Beastboy switched to the various sports channels and found that the Razor Cats were leading the Czars by nine points.

Raven, inside her room, looked at herself in the mirror above her chest of drawers. She examined every inch of it. She quickly decided that she hadn't meditated long enough the previous night to control her emotions and promptly returned to it; she soon found out that she couldn't concentrate well at all and decided to get some herbal tea to calm herself down. She walked into the lounge and nodded toward Starfire as the orange girl walked past her. "That was a wondrous tale Robin. Thank you for sharing. I look forward to hearing more about you're time with the Batman."

Raven walked toward the cupboard and took out her tea pot and poured water into it. She boiled the water on the stove. When the pot whistled she poured the water in a tea cup and dipped an earl gray teabag into the water. She walked to the table and sat down. She sipped the warm tea slowly.

Robin looked at her. "Mind if I join you Rae?"

Raven paused a second in surprise. She stopped sipping the tea and turned toward him. "I didn't know you drank herbal tea, Robin. The tea cups are in the cupboard."

Robin got up and got a tea cup. "I don't normally. I figured I'd try something new."

Raven put her teacup down gently and nodded silently.

He sat down near her and quietly sipped his tea, figuring that she wanted silence.

Raven suddenly broke the silence. "Why so quiet? Is something wrong?

Robin shook his head. "Nah I just thought you'd like the quiet. You don't really tolerate noise well."

She looked at him. "True, but that doesn't mean I don't like conversation."

He nodded and started bringing up different topics about life that might interest her.

The two Teens spent twenty-five minutes talking about several topics.

Raven scooted her chair back and started to clean up. "Thank you for the company Robin. It was very considerate of you."

Robin stood up also. "You rarely converse with anyone. It was nice to see you socialize more."

She put the now empty tea pot in the sink and walked away.

Robin went to his room and sat on his bed. He got up and went to his computer and searched for the things that might interest Raven and decided to ask her out as a friend to go somewhere.

He walked to her door and knocked on it gently.

Inside her room Raven heard the knock and put her book down; she still couldn't concentrate on her trance so she read instead. She opened the door and saw Robin without his mask and wearing formal clothes. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

He smiled at her. "Actually I was hoping we could hang out together. It isn't a date, just two friends going out. Do you have anything nicer to wear than your hero clothes?"

She looked at him again. "People generally don't get dressed up for a casual day out. However I would like to get outside and not have to worry about any bad guy trouble. And yes even I have a few things nicer than this." She indicated her leotard and cloak combo she was wearing. I'll be a minute." She shut the door and searched around for that dress she had for a school dance that she wasn't able to attend. It was dark violet with long black sleeves. The skirt was split up the right side ending just above the lowest part of her thigh. She put it on and put her disguise in a large purse. She opened the door and walked out.

Robin smiled at her. "Lovely, Rae. I'm surprised you have a dress that's so sexy."

She looked at him and considered the statement. "I kept this thing around in case I need to wear it to a party or something. We can't always go out in our disguises." She locked and closed her door.

Robin and Raven walked toward the exit when Beastboy turned the corner. He looked at them quickly then did a double take. "Raven? Is that you?" He looked at Robin and smiled. He walked up to them and looked at Raven again. He was in disbelief that she was dressed up. "Where are you two off to?"

Robin shrugged. "We're going out. We're bringing along our disguises so just call us if something happens."

Beastboy nodded. "Out, where?"

Robin shrugged. "Nowhere that'd interest you."

Beastboy shrugged. "Alright, have fun. I've got cooler things to do anyway."

The two Teens continued on until they got outside. Robin pulled out his bike and flipped up the back panel. Under the panel was an extra seat for emergencies.

Raven walked toward it and sat down. The leather seat felt comfortable. Near her hands were hand holds.

Robin slung his leg over and turned the starter key. The engine hummed to life. He handed Raven a helmet and donned his.

Raven put on the helmet and grabbed onto the hand holds.

Robin drove the bike to restaurant nearby. He parked the bike and turned it off. He flipped up the driver's seat and crammed his helmet into the cubby hole that also held a bike maintenance kit. He took Raven's helmet and did the same with it. He put the seat back down and locked out the controls so that he was the only accepted driver.

He and Raven walked into the restaurant and a tall man approached them.

Robin pointed toward himself and Raven. "I called about a reservation."

The man looked down at Robin and flipped through a list on the counter. "May I have your name, sir?"

Robin pointed toward the list. "It's Grayson."

The man looked through the list and found the boy's name. "Here it is, sir. You're in the non-smoking section as requested. Follow me."

The teenagers followed the man to a round table with two chairs facing one another.

The man pulled out a chair for Raven. He waited until she was seated and let go. He backed up and looked at both of them. "Your service will be here shortly. Please wait." The man left to attend to a group that had just walked in.

Soon a young waitress came up to the two. "I'll be your service for this evening. What would you like to drink while you decide what to order?"

Raven looked at the waitress. "Hot herbal tea please, no sugar."

Robin thought a moment. "Just ice water for me thanks."

The waitress nodded as she jotted down the two drink orders. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

Raven looked at Robin. "I must compliment you on your choice of restaurants. This is nice."

The waitress came back with the drinks and menus. She handed the drinks first than the menus. "Take your time I'll come back to see if you've decided."

Robin opened up the menu and looked through it. He was relieved to see that it had normal names for the dishes. At least he knew he wouldn't accidentally order squid.

Raven looked through the menu and ran across three things that looked appealing.

The waitress came back and flipped to a blank page on her note pad. "Have you decided yet?"

Robin nodded. "I'll have the lamb chops and side salad. Put ranch dressing for the dressing please."

Raven looked at the waitress. "Filleted salmon with lemon pepper sauce and a side of the herbal soup."

The waitress repeated the orders and walked toward the kitchen.

Raven looked at Robin. "If you wanted steak you should have said." She said matter of fact.

Robin smiled. "It's fine really. I felt like eating another animal other than cow."

The meal went on without interruption, save for the waitress doing her job, and the two walked back to Robin's bike.

The bike was still there waiting for them.

Robin turned to Raven and smiled. "Where we're going next is a secret. But I think you'll like it."

Raven looked oddly at him. "A secret? I can't wait." She said with faux enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter1, Part 2

Robin reached into the cubby hole and took out both helmets. The two got back on the bike and Robin drove toward a high class theater nearby. On the marquee the sign read 'Sin of Sallata.' a play based off one of her top five favorite books.

Raven looked at it, then at Robin and smiled under the helmet.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the ticket master and pooled the money to pay for the tickets. They walked into the theater and took seats in the middle row near the front of the stage. The lights dimmed and the play began.

Every once in a while during the play Robin could see Raven give a little smirk at certain parts in the play and even caught her reciting dialogue silently. He couldn't help but smile himself. It was nice to see her having a good time. _'It must be horrible for her to have to suppress her emotions like that._' He thought to himself. He turned his head back to watching the actors on stage.

After the curtain closed Raven stood up and clapped along with the rest of the audience. She looked at Robin and silently said. "Thank you."

He replied in kind. "Your welcome."

The two Teens returned to the Tower and walked inside. Robin escorted Raven to her door. "Good night Raven."

Raven turned to him. "It already has been. That was a very kind gesture to take me to the play. I enjoyed it."

Robin smiled. "I know. I saw you smirking and reciting along with the actors. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Raven walked into her room. "In the morning then."

He nodded. "Yeah the morning." He turned and walked away.

She closed and locked the door then removed her dress and put on her nightgown. She walked toward her bed and laid in it. She brought the covers over her and looked at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep.

End of chapter 1


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raven woke up the next day to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She stood out of bed, got dressed, and walked toward it. She opened it and saw Beastboy standing outside. "What is it?"

Beastboy grinned. "Starfire and me are going to the mall want to come?

Raven shook her head. "No thank you. I'd rather sit in the quiet and read."

Beastboy shrugged letting out a sigh.

She looked at him. "If you'll excuse me the quiet calls to me." She says cynically.

Beastboy rolled his eyes and walked away meeting up with Starfire at the end of the hallway.

Raven walked out of her room and toward the Titan's lounge area. There Cyborg and Robin were playing the racing game they were so often seen playing. She walked up behind them and looked at it momentarily and went to fix herself some herbal tea.

Robin lost as he crossed the finish line in second place.

Cyborg yelled as he did his lame victory dance. "Booyah! You still can't beat this, Rob."

Robin lay down the controller and looked toward Raven sitting at the table and waved toward her. "Hey Raven. Did you just get up?"

She nodded. "No thanks to Beastboy. Anything happen yet?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing, and that's the strange thing. For a whole week after Gizmo, Jinx and Cinderblock escaped none of the criminals have shown up."

Cyborg smiled. "That's a relief. I sure have enjoyed the rest."

Robin nodded. "True. But it worries me. I think something's going to happen, something big."

Cyborg shrugged. "You might be right but for now just loosen your cape and chill."

Raven looked at Cyborg. "He has a point Robin. Rest, take it easy. When they show up again we'll be ready." She got up and walked out of the room.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Where's she going?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Don't know dude."

A few minutes later she walked back in the room dressed in blue jeans, and a purple T-shirt, on her hands were black gloves. She walked toward the table and threw down five tickets on the table. She looked at Robin and smiled. "In appreciation for the wonderful time the other night."

Robin picked one of them up and looked at it.

Cyborg also grabbed one and looked at it. His eyes lit up. "Dude! These are tickets to the upcoming_ Rocket's Rage _concert. But aren't they sold out?"

Raven nodded. "They were after I got these. We need to leave as soon as Beastboy and Stafire return." She looked at Robin. "Could you take me into town to get a few things before then?"

Robin nodded and stood up. "Sure. We'll take my bike. Hold the fort Cyborg."

Cyborg still looking at the tickets in disbelief nodded. "Sure thing, nobody will get past my security. I've upgraded it twice since Halloween night."

Robin and Raven went out and shopped. They stopped by the herb store, the grocery store, and a few other places girls normally shop, even Raven.

When they returned several hours later and walked into the lounge they saw Beastboy and Starfire in the room. Starfire was as perky as usual and was trying on a necklace Garfield had bought her; it had a butterfly with fake jewels in the wings. He looked toward him and smiled.

He was goofing around with Cyborg so he didn't notice her looking at him.

Raven looked at Starfire's necklace. "Starfire, is that you got at the mall today?"

Starfire looked at Raven and nodded. "Oh yes dear friend Raven it is. Garfield got it for me, wasn't it nice of him? I also got several garments of short and cute nature."

Beastboy nodded when he heard this. "Really cute I'd say." He said confidently. "She'll look great in all of them."

Starfire looked at him and happily nodded. "I should go and try some on then, I shall return shortly." As she passed by Raven she took her by the hand. "Come Raven and help me chose the right ones."

Robin looked back as the two girls retreated toward Star's room. He waved at them as they left.

Star enthusiastically poured the contents of the bags onto her bed. She spread them out in an order that she liked and showed Raven. "What about these." She pointed to a short pleated skirt and a camisole next to a pale blue sweater vest. "Do you think Garfield will like it?"

Raven looked at Starfire oddly. "Why does it matter if he likes it? Is there something going on between you two?"

Starfire shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure." She had been on earth long enough to understand what the interpretation would be. "That's why I want to look good."

Raven nodded and looked at the different outfits. All of them were mismatched in color and style. The colors clashed and were too bright especially to Raven's taste. She preferred the more subdued colors of the spectrum. "They're all so… bright." She said surprised. "Maybe like this." She re-arranged them and showed Starfire a few things about coordinating outfits.

Star picked up the two she liked and smiled. "Thank you so much. These will do wonderfully."

Raven then picked up the skirt, Camisole; and sweater combo. "Wear this one, instead. The team's going out somewhere tonight." She walked toward the door, opened it, and walked out. She closed the door and walked to her own room to get ready.

Raven and Starfire walked back into the lounge. The three boys looked at them and their collective jaws dropped especially at Starfire, she was dressed in the camisole, skirt and sweater vest.

Raven was still wearing the purple T-shirt but exchanged the blue jeans for a black skirt. "What are you all waiting for? We have to leave now. We'll probably have to wait for four hours or more in line before the concert starts."

Robin and Beastboy went to their rooms and got dressed and Cyborg activated his holographic field generator to cover his robotic parts. Beastboy came out fast and wanted to know where they were going. He was dressed in a muted green T-shirt covered by a nylon jacket, and he wore baggy blue jeans with the bottoms tucked into his uniform boots.

Starfire smiled at him. "You look really handsome Garfield."

Beastboy scratched the back of head. "Really? I just threw this on quickly."

She nodded enthusiastically.

Robin followed calmer and more collectively dressed in a red T-shirt, leather pants, and leather jacket along with his steel toed boots from his uniform. "We're going to the _Rocket's Rage_ live concert."

Beastboy looked at him with a look of disbelief. "Hahaha, you're joking right? you're pulling a prank on me aren't you?"

Robin shook his head. "Ask Raven she bought the tickets."

He turned toward Raven and looked at her. "We're seriously going?"

Raven nodded. "How many times have I pulled a prank or joked about anything?"

Garfield hugged Raven without thinking. "Thank you Rae you're the best."

Raven cringed and looked at him. "Alright you're welcome, can you let go now?"

BB let her go and before anyone else even thought about it yelled out. "I've got shotgun!"

Starfire smiled. "I call the shotgun on the way back." She also knew what that meant.

The concert was being held at the football stadium nearby.

The crowd was heavy and the Titans could see several people there. Suddenly they bumped into two girls they all recognized. The first was a black girl with black hair and brown eyes with a t-shirt that had a sexy bumble-bee on it. The next was a pink haired, black clothed, grey skinned beauty. She stepped back startled. "Whoa! Let's, huh, take it easy here. I haven't broken my parole. I have every right to be here. You can't do a thing."

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry Jinx we're not here to take you in. In the interest of fairness, and enjoyment of the concert, we will not come after you unless you warrant it."


	6. Chapter 2, part 1

Jinx sighed and smiled at Cyborg, even though she was still disappointed he tricked her and was only pretending so that he could take down the first HIVE academy; the same school where she had trained and where the crush she had on him went sour. He had succeeded which made the truth hurt a little more.

He smiled back politely.

Starfire looked at bumble-bee and Jinx. "What arrangement of seating are you in?"

The two looked confused.

Raven stepped up and explained. "What she mans to ask is where are you sitting?"

Jinx looked at her ticket. "Right where we can hear the best; Middle row in front of the stage deck 7."

Raven looked at her ticket. "Hmm… It seems we are right behind you. Best place really, we can keep our eyes on you."

Jinx sighed. "Look I won't do anything I promise." She pointed to the girl beside her. "I've got a member of Titan's east sitting beside me and you all sitting behind me. What would I do?"

Robin nodded. "Alright. But we're still going to make sure. If you follow your word then the next time we see each…." He stopped as he remembered what had been bugging him the past two weeks.

Raven looked at him. "What's the matter?"

Robin looked at Jinx suspiciously. "Why haven't you done anything? We haven't heard a peep out of any villain since we took you and your two pals in a few days ago. What's your game? What's going on? Is there something going to happen soon?"

Jinx looked, for a second, nervous. "I don't know. I heard a rumor that a really bad mofo is trying to get rid of both super heroes and people like me, and then he plans on getting rid of humanity. I don't have a clue whether it's true or not. But I came here to have fun and to get my mind off things. I assume you're all here for the same purpose."

They all nodded their heads. "Yeah we are." said Robin.

Jinx smiled. "Well then let's party."

The concert opened up with a rock song that had stayed on the top charts since before October, it was now part way through November. The next songs kept the pace of the first then they lead singer announced that the gears would change to some of the bands older songs.

Jinx looked again at Cyborg and smiled widely, she wished they could just forget about the betrayal and do something about their feelings for each other. She had no idea if he still felt the same way she did for him; or even if he ever did.

Garfield and Star were moving closer together throughout the concert.

Raven and Robin smiled at each other but kept it professional for the time being. Neither of them were a big fan of public displays of affection.

After the concert the titans returned to the tower. Since Jinx had behaved herself they let her go to wherever her home was. Bumblebee said goodbye to Cyborg and the others and went back to the Titans east tower.

The five titans went to their respective rooms save for Raven who decided to go up on the roof for a moment.

Robin walked up beside her. He looked at the quiet sky and breathed in the peace that they had been experiencing lately. "Nice night. I wish it could stay like this, don't you?"

Raven looked at him then back out toward the city and sighed. She wrapped her cloak to shield herself from the cold wind. "Yes I do. What a nice break. We're all able to be normal people." The feelings she had started to have for Robin were growing stronger due to the advancing effects of the two drugs mixing, even now, she was feeling attracted to him. Suddenly she felt a strong fear but fear of what, a relationship or losing Robin whatever the fear was she didn't like it. Why was she feeling afraid? She hugged the cloak tighter.

Robin, who could tell something was bothering her, didn't want to touch her but felt compelled to. If for no other reason then she was a friend. He carefully placed his hand on her left shoulder.

She looked over and smiled at him.

Robin smiled back at her. "I like it when you let yourself be happy. You're so pretty when you smile."

Raven looked at Robin confused but then smiled. "It's not easy controlling my emotions. Sometimes I want to just scream at the top of my lungs. Let it all out you know?"

He shrugged. "Well why don't you. It's not that late at night."

She shook her head.

He stared at the city and suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why the hell do I have to be so good at everything? Why can't I just be me? Just leave me the hell alone!"

A few nearby voices called back to him. "Look who's bothering who asshole!" "Go back to bed you whiney brat." "Let us sleep." "The only thing we want you to be good at is being quiet."

She looked at him oddly and chuckled. "That's why I didn't want to do it."

He shrugged. "They can deal with it. I needed to let it out myself."

She nodded. "You have been quite stressed lately."

He looked at her and they leaned toward each other and their lips met in the

moonlight. For several moments they cared for nothing else but this moment.

They were content. All the worries and stresses of the day and the week just faded away. They broke the kiss and Raven smiled at him. "Good night Robin. I'll see you in the morning."

Robin smiled back. "Good night Raven. Sleep tight."

She walked down the stairs and passed beast boy who was busy making himself a late night snack. "Hey Rae, you look happier?"

She turned and smiled at him, which was very uncharacteristic of her. "I feel happier. I'm going to bed. Good night Beast boy." She walked out of the room and down the hall toward her room.

Beast boy stared after her confused. When Robin came down after her also in a good mood his confusion grew. "Robin what happened up there?"

Robin shrugged. "Nothing you'd care to hear about."

Beast boy then sighed. "Raven's in a good mood for once. And you're not dead serious as usual. Something's up. Something happened between you two." He thought for a moment then it hit him. "Wait. Did you two kiss? Whoa… that's heavy."

Robin just smirked and walked toward his room. "I'm going to monitor criminal activity on my computer then head to bed. See you in the morning B."

Starfire snuck up behind Garfield and wrapped him in a bear hug.

Garfield was so startled that he dropped the plate on the floor shattering it on impact.

Starfire placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for the gift today. I really like it." She kissed him on his right cheek and skipped to her room like a four year old girl after a good day at school.

He stared at the messy floor in a daze. What was happening to Star and why was all her affection suddenly being directed at him. She had always shown more interest in Robin up to now. He rubbed his cheek smiling to himself. "It's not everyday I get kissed by a really cute girl." He whistled to himself as he cleaned the mess up and forgot about eating; opting instead to go to bed.

A dark red bike approached a clearing in the forest and came to a stop. On top of a nearby hill popped up a small red strobe light. It flashed three times them retracted into the hill the hill in front of the bike opened up revealing beast like anchors that kept it secure. The bike rolled down a short metal ramp and parked on a small circle. The circle rotated until the bike was pointing toward the ramp leading outside ready to go out again if needed.

The lights inside the room lit up revealing the bike clearer. It was a newer type of super bike developed for the military for its hit and run teams. The bike was completely modular and had many exchangeable features. It could lay down a spike strip, oil slick, or tire puncturing caltrops. On the right side of the bike was a gun recess for a seven point six two repeating rifle; however it was replaced with a directional EMP lancer instead at the discretion of the driver. The driver is encased by a newly developed closed canopy with support padding that counters to the driver's back. The riders that first tested it coined the term cocoon seat, and it stuck. Despite that it has saved several lives since it has introduction to the public. Every cocoon seat has a small button on the left handle bar nearest to the driver that blows the top should the driver be in immediate danger. The driver navigates via a camera over the headlight, near to wear the windshield would be on a normal bike. If this camera is destroyed the cocoon can be partially retracted to allow the driver to sit up and navigate like a standard model.

The bike also uses a new fuel that uses hydrogen mixed with 2 parts oxygen fed into a hydrostatic engine.

The canopy retracted and an armored male sat up and removed his helmet. His hair fell to just under his ears and was styled in a neat orderly fashion. His eyes were a dark grey; almost as black as tar. His nose flared to the sides slightly and the bridge was straight.

He surveyed the room. "Wow, it's been four years since I was last here. Things haven't changed much at all."

He flipped down the kickstand with his foot and leaned the bike on it. Getting off the bike he sighed. "I wonder how she's doing. I wonder if she's even here." He walked toward a stairway that led into the base proper and headed toward her room.

A girl was listening to music and reading a dark thriller book while lying in bed. A knock came at the door and she jumped slightly, a side effect of being engrossed in a book of that kind. She breathed deeply to calm down, put the book down, and walked over to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened in surprise.

The young man standing at the door smiled at her. "Hey girl how's it been?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at him.

He caught her and wrapped her in his arms.

She dug her head into his chest and looked up at him. "I missed you so much, I'm so happy to see you."

He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "I missed you too Vypra. Four years without you was just horrible, but I had things to do, I promise that next time I go anywhere I'll take you with me."

She kissed him on the neck. "I don't care why you left just don't do it again."

He nodded. "Not on my life. You mean too much to me."

She smiled and stayed in his arms several minutes longer.

He removed his arms from around her waist and wiped the tears out of her eyes while caressing her face. "No more tears. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere." He looked around her room. "You've done some different things with your room since I left, it looks good. It's no longer so dark. Neither are you for that matter."

She smiled and nodded. "While you were gone I did a lot of thinking of how I act toward people. I decided to be happier, paint the wall with a brighter color, and start putting up more cheerful décor."

He looked at her with admiration. "I'm glad. I never have understood why people who choose the gothic lifestyle can't also be happy."

She wrapped her arm around his and leaned on it. "Stereotypical expectations I guess."

He looked toward the hallway. "Where are the other guys?"

She shrugged. "I think they went to hang out with each other. Nothing was happing today so they had the day off."

He stroked her hair. "And you didn't go. Why?"

She shrugged. "I didn't care to go to the movies with them. Nothing that appeals to me is showing." She let his arm go. "Are you hungry? You want me to make you something to eat?"

He shook his head. "I'll make it myself. The kitchen is still in the same place, right?"

She nodded. "It is."

He kissed her gently on the lips and walked toward the kitchen. After making something to eat he headed toward the lounge and sat on the couch to enjoy the silence.

Vypra walked into the lounge, saw him sitting on the couch and joined him.

They chatted about what happened during his time away.

The girl was chattering away about how cool the movie and the guys were listening and offering their own input about it. She turned around and saw the back of a young man's head. He was sitting alone on the couch. A familiar scent filled the room as she got closer to the boy. She fell silent and a grin appeared on her face. "I know that smell." She ran around the side of the couch and ambushed the boy, "Gavin! It is you." and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "You're back." She then hugged him around the neck.

The two guys that walked in with her rushed to her side. The tallest one slapped Gavin on the back. "So you decided to come back, Gavin, my man. What took you so long?"

Gavin woke up Vypra who was lying on his lap. "Hon, the guys are back."

Vypra woke up and looked up seeing the others. "Hey guys. How was the movie?"

The others dragged chairs up to the couch and sat down. The girl, a brunette green eyed cutie, shrugged. "It was cool, but nothing compared to Gavin coming back. It's been four years, that's too long to be without a friend."

Gavin smiled at her. "I missed you too freshy. I see you're as cute as ever."

Freyha blushed. "Stop it Griss. You're embarrassing me." She patted him on the leg anyway. "But thanks."

Hamberg picked up the remote and was about to turn on the TV when his alert beepers went off.

The other beepers soon followed.

Vin sighed. "Let's move folks. Gavin you still got your bike?"

Gavin nodded.

Vin smiled. "Good. Bring it along."

Vypra quickly wiped away the sleep in her eyes and rushed to get dressed. She emerged in her navy blue half armored outfit. She smiled at Gavin and followed him. "I'm glad they gave me a bike too."

When Gavin and her got to the underground garage she pulled out a bike painted in the exact color as her outfit. "Let's go kick some ass."

Gavin smiled at her, nodded, and mounted his bike. He leaned forward and the canopy closed over him.

Vypra did the same and the canopy of her bike also closed over her.

The two bikes sped up the ramp as the door to the outside was opening.

When the door detected they had left it closed and locked itself.


	7. Chapter 2, part 2

Back at the tower just as the Titans were about to fall asleep the villain alarm went off. They immediately got ready and were out the door before they knew it. "According to the directions whoever it is heading toward the piers." Robin said into his radio.

It used to be where the shipments of steel would be kept until the trucks arrived to carry it away." Said Vin, the burly Swedish, black haired, young man. He was the engineer for the team.

Gavin responded. "We're on the way."

The bikes tore through the forest and got there before the hummer because of the shortcut awarded them by the forest's road.

The canopy slid back and Gavin rose up. "Alpha seven niner, we're near the harbor via shortcut. Which warehouse is it?"

Hamberg expanded the info on the GPS.

Vin looked at the GPS map while they were stopped at a red light. "It says the warehouse is number eight-niner west side of the harbor.

Gavin looked at the warehouse lot. "Roger, I'm commencing recon. Any orders lead?"

Vin, before the light turned green, grunted. "Negative. Wait until we get there. We'll come up with something then."

Gavin nodded. "Roger lead. Piranha out." He looked over to Vypra waiting beside him. "You got that?"

She nodded. "Let's go check these goons out."

Beast boy yelled out. "Woot! It's time to kick…"

Just before he finished that a hummer passed by them.

Cyborg smiled. "Boo yeah! That dude has a sweet ride."

Beast boy looked toward the direction they were going. "Oh great master… Those were the bad guys we were looking for."

Cyborg looked at Beast boy. "Say what?"

Beast boy pointed to where they were heading. "The piers oh robotic one. That's were they're heading."

Cyborg turned on the radio that connected him to Robin. "Hey Rob, we found them. A hummer should be heading toward the pier any minute now."

Hamberg looked back at the strange car they passed only to see it following them closely. "Gee, this guy sucks at trailing someone." He sighed. "Oh well we'll deal with them once we're there."

Vin nodded. "Yeah, Krauthammer, we don't have time to fool around." Vin however did forward the message to Gavin. "Gavin, we have company."

Gavin replied, while crouching behind a few crates. He was looking toward something with some binoculars. "Yeah, I noticed, I have an odd looking guy dressed like a comic fan. I tell you Vin I hate spandex."

Vin chuckled and replied. "We'll be there in a few, with our guests right behind."

Gavin looked closer at the figure. "Is that…. Nah… couldn't be."

Vypra who was hiding with him looked toward Robin. "What? Who is it?"

Gavin shook his head. "No one important. It's just my imagination." He put the binoculars up and hopped onto the crates and sat.

Robin walked toward them and stopped.

Gavin looked down at him. "Don't you dorks ever look up?"

Robin looked up and saw an armored youth on top of the crates. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Gavin shrugged. "Our job if you must know. I take it you're here to stop us."

Robin nodded. "Damn right."

Gavin hopped down off the crates in front of Robin. He stood his full height, which was only a few inches taller than Robin. "Did you get lost heading toward the convention?"

Robin looked confused and then looked at his own outfit. "This? I dress like this all the time."

Gavin looked at him astonished. "In public? Okay, you either really weird or you have some real balls. Personally I'd vote for real weird."

Robin looked at Gavin's outfit. "I wouldn't preach to the choir if I were you."

Gavin laughed. "My armor is ten times cooler than your spandex nightmare of an outfit. Hell I've seen better costumes on a dog." He turned around and pointed to a symbol on Robin's chest. "What's the R stand for, retarded?"

Robin stood proudly as he announced his superhero name. "It stands for Robin."

Gavin burst out in laughter. "Robin? What is that a joke?"

Robin shook his head. "It's my superhero name. What's yours?"

Gavin shrugged. "Piranha, which by the way, is a hell of a lot more intimidating sounding than Robin." Gavin looked at him closer. "You say you're a superhero. I've heard of guys like you, acting outside the government, ignoring the law, taking justice into your own hands because you think the system is corrupt. A real good waste of your smarts sounds like."

Robin was about to retort when a hummer followed by the T car drove up.

Out of the hummer came a burly Swedish young man, a German with brown hair icy blue eyes, and a red head with green eyes.

Outside of the T car stepped a cybernetic African-American young man, a green boy, a strange orange skinned girl, and a hooded pale skinned beauty.

Gavin held up his hand toward his friends.

The friends came over toward him and stood behind him.

He looked over toward the crates. "Hon, it's alright to come out now."

Behind the crates came an attractive girl dressed in the same armor as Gavin, except shaped to fit the feminine form.

Gavin looked at everyone. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Robin and pals." He said as Robin's team mates came up behind him.

Gavin's teammates waved and said hello.

Gavin nodded. "Now introduce yourselves all nice like. We might be able to get there help on this op."

Vin stepped forward. "I'm Vin Callen Armhed, my friends call me Val Allen."

Hamberg sighed and looked at Gavin. "Griss I don't think this is a good idea."

Gavin nodded. "It'll be okay Krauthammer."

Hamberg sighed again and nodded. "My name's Hamberg van Krautsing, and you just heard what they call me."

The red headed hottie stepped forward. "I'm Freyha Yasmeine, freshy to them."

Finally the armored girl stepped forward. "Vypra Derkia."

Robin shrugged. "What the hell." He pointed toward Starfire who was closest to him. "This is Starfire."

Starfire waved and smiled. "Hello new peeps I have not seen before today."

Beast boy threw up two thumbs. "I'm beast boy the coolest kid in the whole city."

Cyborg cautiously looked at the opposite team. "Cyborg."

Raven, hooded and looking anti social, said in a monotone. "Raven."

Gavin clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Now we have a proposition for you all."

Robin looked at him unsure. "What?"

Gavin looked toward the warehouse they were standing beside then at his watch. "There are people in there that are causing some trouble for this city we're here to deal with them. Would you like to help out?"

Robin gathered his team around in a huddle. "What do you think guys should we trust them? Should we help them out?"

Starfire nodded. "They said the people were badguys. Is that not who we wipe the floor with everyday?"

Beast boy nodded. "Star has a point. Sounds to me these bad guys need a good whopping."

Raven shook her head and threw a sidelong glance toward the other group. "I don't trust them. However we should at least see if there are illegal activities going on in the warehouse."

Cyborg nodded in agreement with Raven. "I agree with Rae, man, they don't feel right. There's something about them."

Robin nodded. "I agree. We'll help them out but watch your backs. I'm going to team you all up with one of them if any of them try something we'll go the plan B."

Beast boy looked at him confused. "Plan B?"

Robin nodded. "We kick their ass and drag them to jail along with whoever they're after."

Beast boy nodded. "Right, that sounds like a good plan."

The titans broke and approached the other group. Robin extended his hand to Gavin. "Alright we're in. If it's okay I'd like to suggest we all pair up. How should we decide the pairings?"

Gavin looked at his team and then the Titans. "Hmm…"

Hamberg smiled then walked up to Gavin and whispered in his ear and handed him something.

Gavin smiled and revealed what was in his hand. "We'll roll these die. The leaders will go first. Whoever gets within two numbers of the previous rollers will pair up with him. As you're the ones that tracked us down you can go first." Gavin handed the die to Robin.

Robin grabbed the die and shook it around in his hand. He threw it on the ground in front of him. When it stopped rolling it came up with a total of five.

Gavin picked up the dice and threw it in the same place. When his throw stopped rolling it came up with three.

The two teams did this until the pairs were, Robin and Gavin, Freyha and Starfire, Vin and Cyborg, Beast boy and Hamberg, and finally Vypra and Raven.

Gavin nodded. "Alright team you know your entry points. Take our allies with you and wait for mine and Robin's signal. Remember we're looking for eighty-nine."

The others nodded and moved out.

Gavin and Robin walked toward the warehouses and started looking at all the numbers on the sides trying to spot 89.

Vypra and Raven did the same in a different row. Suddenly as she was passing one of the warehouses they heard noises inside. It was weak but audible regardless. She walked up to it and saw on the side eighty-nine. She picked up her walkie talkie and called Gavin. "Dear, I found our warehouse. It's in the row beside the one you took."

Gavin and Robin came around the corner as the other pairs met up with them.

Gavin looked at Vypra. "That was quick. Great work."

She nodded and switched channels and called Vin. "Lead we found the warehouse I'm activating the tracker on my radio so that you can follow." She pressed a switch below the talk toggle and a light on the radio started flashing.

A few minutes later the other pairs met up with them.

Robin looked around for a way in. He pulled out his rappelling rope.

Gavin looked at him then up toward the roof. "Alright. I guess me and Robin will be taking the roof, assuming there's a way in through there."

Vin looked at his PDA, accessed the warehouse's floor plan, then at Cyborg. "He and I will take the direct way, through the door. The warehouse has an office with three windows over a broken fire escape. I know Freyha can fly but how would she and Starfire unlock the window?"

Beast boy looked at Hamberg. "Easy. I can change into animals, hence my name, hello. I'll fly hamberger up the fire escape then change into a rat or something and unlock the window."

Hamberg looked at him. "What a wonderfully daft idea. If the window's closed how do you get in to unlock it, genius?"

Beast boy thought for a moment. "I can turn into insects too."

Hamberg pulled out of his fanny sack a roll of masking tape and tossed it into the air. "I'll show you how to really break into a building." After he finished speaking he caught the roll of masking tape on his finger and twirled it around, returning it to his pack.

Robin looked at Freyha and Starfire. "Better back them up. It might be the only way for you two to get in."

Starfire nodded.

Freyha stood beside Hamberg and Starfire stood beside Beast boy."

Raven looked at Robin. "I'll just teleport us in once you give the signal."

Robin nodded and shot the rappelling line toward the top of the wall where it met the roof.

Out of Gavin's boots and gloves popped climbing spikes. He looked at Robin. "Slower but it builds the muscles."

Robin nodded seeing the logic in Gavin's statement.

As Gavin reached the roof Robin extended his hand.

Gavin declined it politely and pulled himself up. "I got it, thanks."

They started to look for a hatch or vent hole or any other way inside the warehouse.

Robin waved Gavin over as he found something.

He walked over and looked at Robin. "Good find. Looks like a fire escape hatch. Maybe it leads to a catwalk?"

Robin crouched down and slowly picked the lock and opened the door. He looked down and saw a metal catwalk underneath. "Bingo."

Gavin and Robin climbed down onto the catwalk silently and looked down toward the floor. Below they could see several crates and several men around a table, guns to their sides, playing poker as they waited for their bosses to finish the deal.

Robin looked at them then at Gavin. "They're armed? Who are they?"

Gavin looked at Robin. "Who do they look like bird brained, they're mobsters."

Robin cringed at the diss bird brained as that was what the Joker liked to call him. "Don't call me that again."

Gavin nodded. "Fine. But you sure are being dense."

Robin activated his radio; that to Gavin looked like something you'd get at a toy store for a kid. "Rae, I want you and Vypra to teleport onto a table where several men are playing poker, can you sense them. Do it as soon as I give the signal."

Raven's steady voice came over the comm. "Yes I can feel them. I understood."

Robin then contacted another member. "Beast boy are you Hamberg, Star, and Freyha in position?"

Beast boy replied. "We're ready to rock over here."

Robin then contacted the last member of his team. "Cy, you ready?"

Cyborg looked at Vin and then talked into his T radio. "We're ready down here and just itching to kick ass."

Robin looked at Gavin. "Ready?"

Gavin looked around and nodded. "Yeah I am, just let me get above the highest crate. I don't want to jump down and break my legs or ribs or any other part of my body.

Robin nodded.

Gavin moved to a place on the catwalk above the highest stacks of crates, estimated the distance, and activated his shock absorbing feature of his armor suit. He clicked his headset radio on. "Wait three seconds." He knelt down on the top crate and waited. "Alright, let's go."

Robin spoke into his radio. "Titans go!"

Simultaneously the pairs moved out. Vin and Cyborg kicked in the door. Hamberg punched the tape covered window. Gavin and Robin jumped off the catwalk and Raven and Vypra teleported onto the poker table.

Vypra looked around after the teleport. "Well hello boys. Today we'll be giving you a special treat."

Raven raised her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The men's guns rose and moved toward their heads and the charging bolts clacked backwards, arming bullets in the chambers.

Vypra crossed her arms under her chest. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Raven agreed. "I have an itchy trigger finger."

The men raised their hands surrendering.

Gavin hopped down toward the ground by way of the crates, one after another. He heard the voices of the bosses who had stopped talking when they heard the odd noises. "We have visitors." They pulled out their pistols and looked around. Gavin growled into his voice changer.

The bosses looked around as they heard the sound of some big cat somewhere. "What the hell is there?"

Another boss hit him on the arm. "It's just your imagination Sid. Stop jumping at every sound."

Robin could see that the other boss was Rupert Thorn, an often seen mobster in Gotham. "What's he doing here?" he said under his breath.

This time Gavin tried something a lot more intimidating. He combined a jaguar, a bear, and a wolf and let out a growl.

That sent the younger boss out of his wits. "There's something big down here with us, and it doesn't sound human. I saw a movie like this once no one survived."

Thorn shook his head. "That won't happen here."

The other boss looked at him. "How the hell do you know that?"

Thorn looked at him sternly. "Intuition kid."

Suddenly the younger mob boss went flying toward the other side of the room.

Out of the shadows Robin crept. "Thorn, why are you here?"

Thorn looked at him. "Well, if it isn't that annoying punk that always trailed after Batman. I assume this is your area of protection then?"

Robin nodded. "Exactly. Now you can either come with us nice and easy or…." Suddenly he fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 2, part 3

Gavin stepped over him and toward the younger mob boss. Gavin reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol. He pointed it at the young frightened mobster and pulled the trigger twice.

He put it back and looked at Robin. "Rule one, kid; don't let me get into the shadows."

He clicked his radio. "Report in team?"

The others reported in that the Titans were all knocked out.

Gavin walked up to Thorn. "It looks like your move to Jump City is over. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Thorn pulled out a briefcase of money. "Here's the payment we agreed to. Don't ask for more or you'll end up like that kid you shot."

Gavin took the briefcase, opened it, and checked the money. "It's all here. You are a mob boss of your word, I'll give you that. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Feel free to contact us again if you need anything."

Thorn looked at Gavin. "Doubtful."

Gavin walked backwards until he got to the crates. He climbed back onto them and jumped onto the catwalk then onto the roof and disappeared."

Several hours later the Titans woke up feeling horrible.

Robin looked around and saw the body of the young mobster. He ran over to him to see if he was alright. He lowered his head when he knew the man was dead. He activated his radio again. "Guys are you okay?"

Beast boy came back. "Not really. Star's arm is broken and Cy's cyber eye's busted."

Cy's voice could be heard in the background cursing. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted those bas…"

Beast boy interrupted him. "It seems Raven's okay and I am too. We all have a headache the size of metropolis though."

Robin agreed.

Beast boy came over again. "What do we do now?"

Robin groaned. "We go home. We don't know where they went so we can't follow them. Don't worry we'll catch them."

Robin made his way out the door Cyborg and Vin used. He found the others outside around in a circle. Star was lying on the ground grabbing her arm and crying in pain.

Robin ran to her side and knelt down. "Stay still Starfire moving only makes it worse. We'll get help soon."

Robin switched his radio to the last place he hoped to call. He called them and reported an accident.

The paramedics arrived to see a group of four teens surrounding the fifth that was lying on the ground. They told them to move away quickly. They picked up Starfire and tried their best to keep her comfortable.

The Titans followed the ambulance, once permission was given, and arrived at the hospital.

They were admitted to the waiting room where they sat for the next hour.

The doctor came out of the operating room and walked up to the teens. "She'll be fine." He looked at Robin. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Robin followed him just outside of earshot.

The doctor looked at him. "You're Grayson right?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

The doctor looked at Robin. "You don't recognize your old Gotham doctor?"

Robin shook his head. "No."

The doctor nodded his head. "What about the Flying Grayson's, the trapeze performers?"

Robin nodded. "My family. What about them?"

The doctor shrugged. "I was their doctor for years, before the accident." He sighed. "The break is a major one. It will however take several weeks to heal so I suggest she not take part in anymore activities until it fully heals. What were you doing at the pier anyway?"

Robin nodded. "Meeting a few friends." Robin lied. "We were supposed go to the movies that night. Suddenly this gang came up and started a fight with us. They threw the first punch and we and our friends defended ourselves."

The doc hummed. "Well, let's not do that again shall we."

Robin nodded. "We won't."

The doctor left Robin with one last word. "If you have anything you want to tell me I'll keep in the up most confidence."

Robin nodded. "Understood. Can we see our friend now?"

The doctor nodded. "I think so. Just be quiet, she needs to rest."

The teens walked into their friend's room.

Beast boy walked up beside her. "Hey Star are you feeling better?"

Starfire nodded. "I am feeling good now that my friends are here."

Robin looked at her arm. "What happened? Why'd break your arm?"

Star looked away.

Beast boy sighed. "They so double crossed us. I saw a fist coming toward me and turned into a rat avoiding it. Star then sensed that someone was attack her from behind and swung toward Freyha. She grabbed Star's arm and broke it. She also threw something into Cy's eye. She and Hamberg ran away."

Robin nodded. "Gavin smacked me upside the head, and murdered a young mobster."

Raven scratched her nose. "Vypra threw down a cloud of itching powder around me. I couldn't use my powers since I was disoriented for a second."

Star looked at Robin. "Robin, Why would they me so unkind? I didn't hurt them. I wasn't mean. Could they not just run away?"

Robin looked at her and gently grabbed her hand. "I don't know Star but we'll find them again. When we do we'll deal with them. They won't get the drop on us again."

The hummer drove into the underground garage attached to the base that Gavin and the others lived in followed by the two motorcycles. They parked and all the occupants stepped out.

Gavin took off his helmet.

Freyha sighed and walked up to Gavin. "Did we have to betray them like that? I had to break that poor girl's arm. What was her name? Starfire, yeah that was it."

Gavin shrugged. "No we didn't, but it couldn't be helped. We can't let them stop us. We need this money."

Vypra rubbed her boyfriends shoulder with her left hand. "It'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "You did good dear."

Freyha nodded. "No doubt, still I would have liked being friends with them."

Gavin looked at her. "I understand. But right now we can't afford to have them screw things up."

Hamberg looked toward the others. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

Freyha nodded. "I am too. Call me if we have an emergency, like a fire or intruder."

Vin agreed with his two friends. "I'm calling it a night also. Good job everyone."

The three of them walked away leaving Gavin and Vypra alone.

She looked at him. "Let's all get some sleep honey, alright?"

Gavin nodded. "Sure. I'll go in a bit."

She sighed. "Alright, just don't take too long."

He nodded.

After Vypra left Gavin thought a bit. After an hour of thinking and chewing over the events and their motivations he nodded, satisfied that they were doing a good thing.

He walked toward his room, took his armor off, and got into bed.

Within that same hour the Titans were heading home. Starfire had fallen asleep on Beast boy's lap. At first he was surprised but then he relaxed and let her stay there the rest of the trip to the Tower.

Raven was in the front passenger seat of the Cyborg's T car and was talking with him while he drove.

Robin was in front driving his bike.

They arrived at the Tower and headed toward their rooms.

Beast boy picked up Starfire gently and took her to her room, lay her in her bed, and put the covers over her.

He walked out toward his room and collapsed on his bed.

Cy walked to his room and sat at his desk.

Robin and Raven said good night and walked to their rooms.

Despite his best efforts Cyborg fell asleep on his desk. Suddenly a beeping noise filled the room. Cyborg woke up with a start. "Huh? Who's there? What's…" He looked down and saw the text on his computer monitor _incoming transmission_ it read. He clicked on a button.

On the screen was the cowl covered face of Batman.

Cyborg looked at him and nodded a greeting. "May I help you?"

Batman looked at him. "Is Robin there? I need to speak to him."

Cyborg shook his head. "Is this about those vials? I think I know what they're doing to my buds."

Batman looked at him. "Poison Ivy's drug causes the infected person to die slowly by falling in love; the irony of all irony. Scarecrow's just feeds off of fear. However once mixed the two liquids bond to become a love potion, the first makes them fall in love with the one that they had few feelings for, then the second makes them fear losing each other, which is a normal aspect of love. The fear potion also feeds off the fear of commitment and self doubt. What makes it dangerous is that the infected person, or in this case, persons still dies slowly. I'm working on a way to reverse the effects. I'll send you the data if you wish to help."

Cyborg nodded. "Of course I do. I don't want them to die."

Batman nodded. "I'm transmitting now."

Cyborg saw the download bar fill up to 100 quite quickly. He turned back to the console to thank Batman but all he saw was a blank screen. He rolled his eye and turned off the computer screen. He immediately went to work on the new data that Batman gave him.


	9. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning came quietly calmly without a peep from the villains. Beastboy yawned and got up, he was too tired to imitate a rooster and besides today was a Saturday; a weekend. A day where all he was going to do was slouch around and act lazy. With the exception of going after the days escaped lunatics, weirdoes and miscreants. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Starfire showing off a pleated skirt and tee shirt that said _'Beware I am the cute one.'_ She was being carful as not to upset her injury.

He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and saw Star in a new way; a way that surprised even him. He found her attractive, really attractive, not that she wasn't attractive normally but he had always looked at her like a friend. Today however was strangely different.

She turned to greet him. "Hello Beastboy. What do you think?" She posed again and turned around.

Beastboy smiled. "You look pretty. That skirt really compliments your sexy legs." He stopped and covered his mouth suddenly, embarrassed that he said that.

The others listening stopped also, they looked at Beastboy oddly.

Cyborg walked up to him and broke the sudden silence, he had recently replaced his broken cyber eye. "Boy Gar you really put your foot in this time."

Starfire turned to Raven. "What is this sexy mean? Is it good?"

Raven looks at her. "Depends on who you ask. He was just saying it looks good on you."

Starfire smiled at her green friend and the others. "Thank you. I'm glad you all approve. Especially you Garfield and I am pleased to know I acquired the right garments."

Beastboy quickly went about his business about the kitchen and ate breakfast with the others.

Afterward Beastboy caught up with Starfire. "Uh… Star?"

She turned around and flashed her sweet friendly smile at him. "Yes my green friend?"

He gulped nervously and scratched the back of his head. "About what I said… It just came out. I don't know why."

Her smile didn't fade. "You are my friend and I value your opinion. Raven said sexy was good anyway. At least I didn't get attire that doesn't match. I've only shopped a few times before, it's not easy."

Beastboy smiled back. "Thanks for understanding. Girls are really weird sometimes. I only meant to say you looked pretty in those clothes not the other thing."

She nodded. "It is alright. Do you wish to hang out?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

She smiled again, grabbed his hand with her unbroken arm, and dragged him downstairs toward the entrance. "Maybe the park or we can take a walk."

They ended up on the boardwalk and walked around window shopping. Several other guys also commented on Star's clothing. A few catcalls were aimed at her as she passed groups of guys.

She blushed a little at a few of the comments but smiled anyway. She hadn't quite gotten used to boys and their habits and the idea that she was an extremely attractive girl.

They decided to go to the nearby amusement park and have some fun.

After three hours they returned to the tower laughing and enjoying each others company. They walked in through the front entrance and passed Cyborg, greeting him.

He waved back and looked oddly at the two. "What's going on here? First Robin and Raven start gettin' closer now it's B and Star." He paused to think a moment. "Wait… It must be those vials Robin said fell into the air conditioning ducts." He then walked to his room and hooked himself into a diagnostic program. He told the computer to look for any foreign agents in his body. The computer found none. He looked at the results. "Must be cause' I'm half robot. So that poison and that other liquid only affects fully biological people." He unplugged himself and decided to see what exactly these two chemicals did to his friends; though he already had a good idea. He turned off the computer and went to observe the others.

When he found them he saw a strange site. Raven was smiling and talking with Robin and Starfire was still laughing at the few jokes of Beastboy's that she understood.

He walked up to Raven first. "Rae, you're smiling?"

She turned toward him and nodded. "Even I smile at times Cyborg. I'm in control of my emotions, I'm not dead."

Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe so but you have to feel something to smile. What's gotten into you?"

She shrugged. "You're right and I do feel. I feel a lot. I control it, but I feel."

Cyborg was a little taken aback. "If you're in control why are your feelings so apparent today?"

She looked at him and gave him a quick smile.

He reared back in surprise and sighed. "Whatever. Well have fun."

She nodded, "Of course I will." and turned back to Robin. She continued their conversation.

Cyborg sat on the couch and looked at Beast boy and Star laughing it up. He listened to what they were talking about. He found that it was a few funny stories and several bad jokes, some Starfire laughed at others needed explanation.

During the whole day Cyborg noticed his four friends getting closer to each other. On several occasions he silently caught Beastboy and Starfire holding hands. Robin and Raven were sitting closer to each other at the table as time went on, almost cuddling each other. What was odd is that Raven could have fallen in love with anyone. But of all the members there Cyborg felt that Robin was probably the best candidate.

He walked into the training room and saw Robin working out. "Hey, Rob, got a minute?"

Robin stopped after striking the dummy he looked over at Cyborg. "What's up, Cy?"

Cy sighed. "Batman contacted me last night about the potion. He said it's killing you, Star, Rae and B. He said it's because of the feelings you've had for Rae longer then you'd admit. The fear potion is feeding off any self doubt or fear of commitment any of you four have toward the other. He's still trying to figure out a cure."

Robin walked up and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine. Rae and I feel great."

Cyborg sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I'd still be on my toes though."

Robin nodded. "Always. If you learn more let me know. The effects of the fear potion may not be taking effect yet, but it doesn't mean they won't."

Robin walked out of the training hall and to his room.

Cyborg walked out also and headed for the garage to work on a project he had started during the week long break sans villains.


	10. Chapter 3, part 1

Later that night Beastboy and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching a movie Star had picked out, a romantic comedy called '_If half were all_. 'It followed the formula all romantic comedies followed. They shared a bag of caramel popcorn and Garfield was careful not to hurt her broken arm. Mid way through the movie Starfire laid her head on Garfield's shoulder.

He reached up and started stroking her long smooth red hair lovingly.

Before he knew it his lips were touching hers. His eyes widened at first in surprise but then closed as the pleasure took him.

They pulled apart and he looked at her and gulped. "What was that for?"

She smiled at him. "I needed to know something."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She sighed. "Whether you shared the same feelings I have for you."

He nodded. "To be honest… I do. I don't know how long I have had feelings like this but they are coming out. I haven't felt this way since--"

Starfire nodded. "Since you and Terra met, right? Do you still…"

Before she could finish Garfield kissed her again. He stopped suddenly. "No… I accept she's not coming back. All that matters is now, with you."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad."

He nodded. "So am I."

Cyborg had finished with his project and went to consult Batman on the virus antidote on a table near his desk were vials and beakers of several sizes. He had followed Batman's directions and made his own version of the antidote, however, it was still in the test phase and Cy didn't have the other titans blood samples yet. He was going to get permission from each one of them the next day. He really hoped this worked.

The night wore thin and he was still up when the rest of his friends were asleep. He worked until his mechanical fingers creaked from lack of lubricant. Finally he called it a night and fell asleep himself.

Batman ended his transmission and let the young man alone to rest.

Inside a hospital nearby Gavin and his friends asked to talk to the doctor in charge of a patient named _Ayane Derkia_. She was Vypra's younger sister who was diagnosed with a psychological problem that was able to be better controlled with an experimental drug that cost a large sum of money.

The doctor walked in. She was tall had brunette colored hair, teal eyes, and oval rimmed glasses. "Hello again. Here to see Ayane?"

They all nodded.

The doctor led them to a room with sky blue padding and a mural of a calm sky. "She's being quiet right now. She hasn't had another attack in a while. I'm pretty sure it's okay to go in. But only one at a time she doesn't really deal with crowds well. Vypra will go first."

Gavin looked at the doctor. "Can she handle two people at a time?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "I don't know. We can try it, but if she attacks you I'm pulling you out stat."

Gavin nodded.

Vypra and Gavin entered the room and saw Ayane, a thirteen year old, raven haired, blue eyed girl dressed in a hospital robe. She was sitting on the bed hugging her knees staring toward the sky mural on the wall.

She looked up to see the persons who had entered the room. Her face lit up when she recognized them. "Sis, Gavin." She stood up and gave both of them a large bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

Vypra nodded. "We are two sis. Have you enjoyed the letters I've been sending you?"

Ayane nodded. "Yes I have. I'm glad you stopped acting so weird."

Gavin agreed. "I am too. She's a lot cuter now."

Vypra smiled toward her boyfriend.

Ayane looked at Gavin. "When did you get back in town?"

Gavin tapped his watch. "A few days ago, not long at all."

Ayane looked around. "Where are the others?"

Vypra looked toward the door. "They're waiting outside. The doc said you didn't handle crowds well."

Ayane chuckled. "I said that to them. I don't like them poking me with needles, it hurts. I can handle my friends."

Vypra motioned the others forward.

The others went in cautiously and received a large hug from the girl. "You're all doing well it seems."

The others nodded.

She smiled. "I'm happy about that."

She went to her bed and searched under the bed for something. She pulled it out and handed it to Gavin. "I drew this for you Gavin."

Gavin looked at the drawing, it was incredible. It was of him and Vypra in their armor in front of a large lion.

Ayane smiled. "The lion is the protection I feel from you and my sis and the others. You've been very kind to this wacko I appreciate it."

Gavin and Vypra rubbed her head. "You're welcome you goof ball."

Ayane and the others talked for hours about everything.

After they finished they said goodbye and walked out of the room. The doctor pulled them aside.

They looked at her. "We have the money to pay for the surgery. When should we pay it?"

The doctor looked toward the room. "As soon as you can, the quicker it's done the sooner she can lead a real life. However it will be about a week after payment before we could start."

Vypra nodded. "It's worth it. I want my sis to be happy. To have friends she can hang out with and a boyfriend."

The doctor nodded. "Of course. We'll do what we can."

Vypra smiled. "Thank you doctor, we'll give you the money soon."

The doctor looked at her. "Don't take too long. She is deteriorating."

They nodded. "Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

They walked out of the hospital and Gavin's beeper went off. He looked at it and saw the name of their main contractor.

The others looked at him.

Vypra tried to see the name on the beeper's LCD screen. "Who is it?"

Gavin looked at her. "It's Ronald. He has a mission for us."

The team returned to the base and got dressed in their uniforms.

Gavin called Ronald's number.

The silhouette of an individual appeared on the screen, behind him was another individual. "Hello again Piranha, I see you got my page."

Gavin nodded. "Yes. What is it you want us to do?"

The man touched a panel below him, out of view. "I want you to eliminate the people on this list. They are the first ones to be purged. I can and will not stand this any longer. All superheroes and villains must be eliminated. Only then can the pure blood natural humans be left."

Gavin nodded. "Will we get paid?"

The man behind Ronald stepped forward. "Trust me young man, you will be paid." His voice was calm, yet strangely intimidating. Half of his face was shadowed and the other was vague.

Gavin nodded. "Good. I'm sure our services will be satisfactory." He looked at the other man then back at Ronald. "Also we ran into a group called the Titans. What information is available for them?"

The other man held up a hand toward Ronald. "The Titans are a troublesome group of foolish children who think in black and white terms. I have had my encounters with them. The one called Robin is one to watch out for. He is very skilled in martial arts."

Ronald agreed. "As was his mentor. Or so I've heard."

The other man shrugged. "I have never met his mentor. That girl, Raven, is trouble also. I would be cautious around her."

Gavin saluted. "Thank you for your advice. We will be more cautious."

The transmission ended abruptly and Gavin pulled up the list. On it were the pictures of Jinx, and several other villains. It also had another list, that of the Teen Titans. They were assigned as targets of opportunity.

Gavin and the others formulated a plan and waited until late and moved out.


	11. Chapter 3, part 2

In the dark building that Roland had called the _Spotted Panthers _from. He sat down at a desk and interlaced his fingers together.

The other man walked up to him. "I will be backing up the _Panthers _as they eliminate those headstrong teenagers. I'll be the one to bring the Titans to their knees; though, I am not saying the Panthers aren't skilled."

Roland nodded. "Do what you want. Remember you approached me, not the other way around. Regardless, if these Titans are as troublesome as you say my plan will come to fruition faster after they're dealt with. I am an honorable man, Slade make sure to pay the panthers the full amount we agreed upon."

Slade nodded. "I am fully intending to. What they are doing this for is not a concern of mine, just as long as I take down the Titans once and for all."

Roland nodded. "I just hope the Robin's mentor doesn't catch word of this. If that happens even you will think twice about fighting him."

Slade crossed his arms behind his back. "On the contrary I wish to meet Robin's mentor and fight him."

The other man laughed, his voice echoed through the building. "In a rush are we? Fool, you can't win against Batman. Many have tried and though he was crippled for a short time, he recovered and came back stronger than ever."

Slade looked at the man. "So he can be defeated."

Roland looked back at Slade. "I never said he could not. I said it's not easy. The only man to have tried is now in a coffin from a drug overdose, of sorts."

Slade just looked at Roland silently.

Robin and the other Titans were in the lobby hanging out and talking as they have done so often before.

As Raven was walking to put her dishes in the sink she suddenly collapsed on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her chest. Robin ran to her and kneeled next to her. "Rae! What's wrong?"

Raven looked at him. "I don't know. I'm not feeling to well." She cringed again and curled up until her head touched her knees. "What is this pain?"

Suddenly Beast boy fell to the ground and starting doing the same thing. "Cy and Starfire ran toward him and looked after him."

Both Raven and Beastboy were grunting in pain.

Robin quickly grabbed Raven up and carried her to the medical room and opened the door.

Raven tried not to hurt Robin, who was doing what anyone would for a friend. But the pain was unbearable. With each grunt she dug into Robin's neck harder. Small fingernail imprints formed as she finally let go.

Robin placed her on the med bed gently and held her hand. "We'll get through it. I know it."

Raven squeezed his hand as she grunted again. "What's happening to me?"

Robin looked at her and furrowed his brow in worry. He couldn't stand to see his friend in pain. "It's nothing to worry about." He lied. "All that matters is that I'm not leaving your side until this is over."

Raven smiled at him. "

Robin smiled back. "I'm not much of a poet but I'll be here for you whenever wherever and whatever happens to you."

Raven grunted again and squeezed Robin's hand harder. Robin could feel the pressure as his hand felt like it was in a vice.

He cupped both of his hands over hers partially to ease the pain, but mostly to comfort her. "Hang in there Rae, You'll be fine."


	12. Chapter 3, part 3

In the lobby Starfire was working overtime to get Beastboy comfortable on the sofa. She was throwing covers over him and several other things. She was doing quite well for a girl whose arm was still broken. She started to feel tears well up at the thought her friend was hurting. There was nothing she could do about it either.

Beast boy leaned up slightly and looked at her and attempted a smile. "Star… it's alright. You don't have to stress over me. I'm comfortable."

She looked at him, her eyes wet with tears ready to fall. "But you are in pain. A pain we can not identify. It is not a belly ache is it?"

Beast boy shook his head. "Nah. It's something else."

Cyborg knew what it was but he was as helpless as Starfire on what to do. He placed his hand on the arm of the sofa. "Hang in there B. You'll pull through." He said optimistically.

Beast boy chuckled between grunts of pain. "Gee guys. Stop acting like I'm going to die, I haven't even written my will."

Cyborg decided to keep the truth; that his friends were all dying, hidden for a night. Beast boy or Raven didn't need to think about it at the moment he thought.

Got him all his favorite things and continued to do whatever she could.

An alarm on Cyborg's arm went off. He looked down at it and saw that his power level was almost in the red. "Whoops, not to run out on you B but I've gotta recharge."

Garfield nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be fine, Star's doing a great job."

Star smiled, lessening the amount of tears ready to fall. "I'm so happy to hear that."

Garfield looked at her. "Star, go ahead and take a rest, I'm feeling better already." He smiled though his insides were burning.

Starfire sighed and resigned to the fact she wasn't going to convince him otherwise and sat at his side.

Sunrise was calm as the Tower was radiated with the morning light. Robin had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting on and his head lie on the examination bed in the medical room.

Raven was still holding Robin's hand but the grip was relaxed and gentle. She had finally fallen asleep around two o' clock. She yawned as she opened her eyes. She felt Robin's hand on hers and slowly pulled it from under it; and swung her feet over the bed and gently planted them on the ground. She walked behind Robin and placed her hand on his shoulder to gently wake him. She noticed the imprints on his neck and looked down at the ground. She felt upset that she had hurt him even though she didn't break through his skin.

He woke up groggily, rubbed his neck feeling the imprints, and looked around. He saw Raven over his right shoulder and smiled at her. "Are you doing better?"

She nodded. "Yes, very. I'm sorry about your neck. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Robin agreed. "Of course you didn't. It's no big deal. I'm just glad the pain went away and that you're alright."

Raven nodded. "Thank you again for staying beside me the whole night."

Robin smiled. "I read this in a book once, I think it fits. '_Loyalty is a measure of a person's wealth in friends and proof that they are kind and considerate. Do not scoff at loyalty and think it a device of the weak for it is but a sign that you are indeed loved and that you are worthy of it._'"

She smiled. "What beautiful words. What book was that?"

Robin closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I don't remember. The book was about a kung fu monk's journeys. It was a story with his philosophies in them. He did live at one time, a long time ago."

Raven smiled at him then walked out of the room and towards her own.

Robin got up slowly and walked to his room. He was about to collapse onto his bed when the alarm lights lit up all the rooms.

Raven sighed, unlocked her door, and ran out of the room.

Beast boy woke with a start as he heard the alarm and rushed up.

Starfire, who was sleeping across her arm on his legs was dumped on the ground startling her awake.

Cyborg was a little late since his quick recharge cycle wasn't complete. "What the… What's up?"

Robin activated the radar. "Jinx and a couple of her friends are out again. Let's move out." He was about to rush out of the tower when he stopped in mid run.

Starfire pointed at the screen curiously. "If we have not arrived yet, why are they running?"

Robin looked back at the screen curiously. Suddenly it filled with images of Jinx, and Mammoth fighting two armored figures; one was male the other female. Hotspot and Gizmo were dealing with a red head and a brown haired boy. And a large young Swedish man was dealing miscellaneous damage.

Raven looked at the team and glared. "It's them. The ones that double crossed us."

Starfire started to go put Robin stopped her. "Sorry Star, you'll have to sit this one out." He pointed toward her broken arm.

Star looked at him sadly. "But I must help. I must dish out the pain."

Robin nodded. "I understand how you feel but until you're better I can't let you."

Starfire sighed. "Very well, Robin. If it must be this way I will sit here, bored and crawling out of my skin, wanting to help."

Robin nodded. "I wish you could help, but they'll just make it worse. We'll be sure to kick lots of butt for you." He looked toward the others. "Titans go!"

Starfire sat on the sofa bored and lonely. The only other creature was her pet larva Silkie who rubbed its nose against her leg.

She petted his head with her unbroken arm and sighed. "I can't help at all."


	13. Chapter 4, part 1

Chapter 4:

The four Titans ran out of the tower and into their vehicles.

They arrived at the location of the fighting; outside a dance club that had been closed for months. It was beside a part of town that was slowly falling apart, there were pieces of metal railing sticking out and poles that had fallen. The _Hive_ members and the _Spotted Panthers_ were fighting near the front, where the less damage was.

Robin yelled out toward Gavin. "Stop it Gavin. There's no reason to fight them. They didn't hurt you."

Gavin grabbed Wildebeast in an effective joint lock and threw him into the wall of the club. He looked over at Robin. "Don't give me that crap Robin. We have a reason."

Vypra ducked Jinx's magic spell and it headed toward Gavin and he barely ducked under it. It hit the ground in the parking lot causing a large crater.

Robin yelled at Gavin again. "Whatever that reason is… It's not worth it."

Vypra used her magic to wrap up Wildebeast as Jinx was distracted by several kunai flying her way.

Gavin took the opportunity and ran up to Robin, surprising the younger boy. "Well then I'd suggest you shut up and walk away, or do your best to stop us."

Robin furrowed his brow. "Is that a challenge?"

Gavin nodded. "I'd imagine it will be, for the both of us."

Robin was about to accept when Gizmo's backpack went flying wildly and slammed into Gavin, sending him across the parking lot. He tumbled and kicked the backpack away. It went flying and exploded into a light pole. The pole fell toward the highway when it was enveloped with a black magical aura.

Gavin recovered and glared at Robin. The visor of his helmet glowed yellow as a growl was emitted from his voice synthesizer.

Raven flew beside Robin and looked at him. "Robin! We need to deal with making sure Jinx and her friends are restrained before starting anything with them." She disposed of the light pole safely on the ground nearby.

Robin glared back at Gavin and ran to deal with the ex-Hive students.

After a hard fight the five hive kids were tied up by Robin and hung from a flag pole.

The Titans had also had to deal with the simultaneous attacks of the _Spotted Panthers_ as they were restraining the others.

Raven was able to gracefully duck and weave Vypra's kicks and puches and to throw out a few clumsy ones herself. She so hated close quarters combat, range was way more convenient.

Beast boy was changing rapidly to different animals, from a hawk to a rat, as Hamberg and Freyha assaulted him from two sides; he was barely able to fend off the attacks. He ducked as one of Freyha's shurikens flew at his head. "What on earth. What's with the sharp objects all of the sudden?" He said surprised.

Freyha threw a punch at him hitting him square in the jaw that sent him flying like a top toward the ground. He hit the ground and turned into a cobra and lashed out at Freyha to get her off him.

Freyha had few fears; but snakes, especially highly venomous ones, were top on her list. She let out a blood curdling scream and rapidly stepped backwards. She was going so fast she tripped and landed on her rear. She was about to have a nervous breakdown when Hamberg caused Beastboy to change again to something less intimidating.

He yelled at Garfield. "You bastard how dare you scare her half to death like that." He pulled out a large knife and went after Garfield with fiery rage.

Garfield changed back to his human from and gasped as he ducked desperately to avoid the knife. "Whoa, dude calm down, I didn't know, I swear. Just put the knife away."

Hamberg wouldn't let up. He threw in a few punches and low kicks to extenuate his anger. "Lack of knowledge is no excuse!"

Vin and Cyborg looked like two wrestlers in a ring, though, Cyborg had an advantage in his sonic cannon. Vin had trained in the art of Krav Maga, The Israeli self defense art.

The Titans were knocked back several times only to drive forward again.

Finally Gavin and Robin would have a chance to battle it out.

Gavin stood in his battle stance. He was upright with a slight bend in his lead leg. His back leg was also bent slightly. He brought his fists up in front of him.

Robin pulled out his bo staff and twisted them apart forming two escrima sticks. He attacked Gavin and went for the joints.

Gavin's armor wasn't enough by itself to avoid damage. His knees buckled as Robin smacked them hard. Robin went for a head blow but Gavin ducked under it and delivered an elbow strike to Robin's gut.

Robin staggered backwards and grunted.

Gavin quickly got up and while Robin still recovered made up the distance quickly and struck Robin several times rapidly in different points of his body. His fists appeared like a blur against Robin's chest, akin to hail hitting a tin roof.

Robin tried his best to block most of them but Gavin was quite skilled. He saw a small opening and kicked Gavin in the head.

Gavin flew upwards and backwards hitting the ground very hard.

Raven and Vypra were busy casting spells and throwing anything they could at each other. Vypra waved her hands in the air forming a visible Yin Yang symbol in the air.

Raven tried to block but her powers disappeared into the air as a wisp of smoke.

She had been hit by one of the other girls disarming spells and was unable to chant for a moment. During that time Vypra blasted her into the building adjacent to the club. The wall caved inward as smoke rose. Raven angrily freed herself and flew forward to attack.

Back at the tower Starfire was listening to some music and dancing. She had found some cool CDs in a cabinet to listen too with a lot of different bands she hadn't heard before, and some she had. She danced whole heartedly while being careful with her arm. The CD she was listening to had all of her favorite songs on it.

She sang along with a lot of the songs, and for an alien, she had a really good singing voice. _'I'm really good, I might be a pop artist when I get older.'_ she thought to herself.

She was so lost in the music that she didn't sense the black clad figure sneaking up behind her. It grabbed her around the waist and mouth, silencing her and leaned toward her left ear. "Though you have a very nice voice I can't let you use it to call out to anyone."

Starfire could tell it was a young male voice.

The black clad figure had no idea who he was dealing with.

Starfire grabbed his arm, lifted him up and threw him across the room into the wall.

He grunted as his back hit the wall and knocked a hole into it. He slid down onto a table laying on it for a moment as he recovered from the pain. After a moment he got up and looked at her. "So not so weak after all, good I can have some fun."

He pulled a sword from his back scabbard and readied it.

Star, who was at a disadvantage as her right arm was broken, brought her left arm up. Her eyes turned an evil green as power coalesced in her palm and poured out to surround her entire fist. "You may try Mr. whatever you are, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

The Ninja smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way girl. Life without danger isn't fulfilling."

He rushed at her and swung at her midsection. His sword cut through thin air. He looked up and saw her foot headed for his head.

The impact knocked him back against the wall. As he was staggering back up a green orb of energy hit him square in the chest, coursing over his body.

Starfire used the opportunity to get in a few punches and low kicks like Robin had taught her.

The Ninja stumbled backwards into the wall again. The ninja noticed that the wall and he were getting well acquainted. "This is ridicules." He grumbled under his breath.

Starfire flew backwards and readied herself.

The ninja picked up his sword and ran toward her again. He faked a swing to her midsection and Starfire flew up again.

But the Ninja was ready and grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ground.

Starfire barely dodged out of the way of the pommel coming at her head. She kicked him as she flipped backwards and floated in the air.

The ninja flew into the air and hit the ground hard, his sword flying out of his hand and hitting the ground with a soft clang.

He flipped up in the classic front handspring and forgot about his sword; taking up instead an unarmed stance.

Starfire fired a few bolts out of her eyes that the Ninja was able to flip and weave away from. What she failed to notice was that he was using her bolts against her to close the gap.

Suddenly she felt a sharp prick in her ankle. The pain went up her leg and her eyes felt very heavy. Overcome with the knockout serum, she passed out.

The Ninja caught her, slung her over his shoulder unrefined and recovered his sword.

He left the tower behind and headed toward an unknown location.

Raven was having the hardest time she experienced while she fought Vypra. All her magic was being either countered or redirected by this armored girl.

She cursed under her breath and tried to fling a piece of a left over tire at the other girl and again it was redirected elsewhere.

Raven sighed in frustration.

Gavin and Robin continued to trade blow after furious blow. Their hands flew in a blur of blocks, counters and strikes.

Raven spared a look toward them but couldn't tell if any of the strikes were connecting, they moved too quickly.

The tire came flying back at her head barely missing it. She quickly turned her attention back to Vypra's attacks.

Starfire groaned as she woke up. The first thing she saw was a table below her. In front of that was a video screen and a control console. The rest of the room was too dark to see anything clearly. As she regained consciousness she could feel her hands were sore; she could feel that rope was tightly wound and tied around her wrists.

She pulled at them with all her might but couldn't free herself.

A man walked in and looked up at her. "I'm afraid your struggles to free yourself are futile my dear. That is a knot not even poor Robin could escape."

Starfire looked at him and glared. "How do you know Robin?"

The man smiled. "Oh, we've had our encounters before."

Behind him another man walked up. This one she recognized all to well. "Slade, what are you doing here?"

Slade looked up at her. "So your agents aren't as useless as I had thought, Ghul."

Ra's Al Ghul looked at Slade unpleased. "You should not have doubted my loyal followers. They were trained by me personally, no one else can compare."

Slade looked back at Starfire. "I'm sure your friends will come, in fact I'm planning on it."

Ra's hummed to himself and walked out of the room.

Slade sat down at the table. "Now child, we shall wait on your friends." He pressed a button on the table causing a light to start flashing.


	14. Chapter 4, part 2

Robin hit Gavin in the gut hard with a hard karate chop.

Gavin gasped as the air escaped through his mouth. He stumbled backwards slowly and grabbed his gut. "You're a challenge alright."

Robin smirked. "I learned from the best." He kicked at Gavin's knee hard.

Gavin stepped out of the way and the kick soared past. He kicked Robin's toe and shoved it on the ground.

Robin came around with his other leg and kicked Gavin in the ankle, forcing his foot off.

As Gavin was dodging Robin's attacks he heard the internal radio go off with a message. "_Lead the Titans to my headquarters anyway you can._"

The other members of the_ Panthers_ received the same message.

Gavin blocked Robin's swing and punched Robin's head. The blow connected and Robin fell to the ground.

He got up quickly and got even more aggressive with his attacks. He was determined to take this young man down. He leapt at Gavin with his arms outstretched.

Gavin threw up his arms to block but Robin flipped over him and pulled something out of his pocket; the object was a small tracking beacon. He threw it and it landed on Gavin's back.

Gavin turned around and stopped.

Robin landed on the ground and was about to attack again when Gavin started to back up.

The young man looked at him. "Well, until next time Robin, Goodbye. Well fought. You have learned well."

Robin stood up looked at Gavin and nodded. "I learned from the best."

Gavin turned around and looked over his shoulder. "I'd like to meet your Sensei one day." Without another word Gavin was gone. Robin felt the other panthers run past him.

Raven floated to the ground, knelt down, and sighed. "I've never met a tougher opponent since joining the Titans. What is with these people?"

Robin walked up to her. "They're determined, for whatever reason they may have. Perseverance is something we've rarely encountered when fighting most bad guys."

Raven nodded. "It is a noble trait. But this is exhausting, that girl matched my magic step for step. She even put me in a disarming spell so I couldn't use my magic."

Robin reached out his hand. "Come on let's go deal with the_ Panthers_ victims and go home."

Jinx and her friends were let down and untied. Jinx looked at Robin. "What the hell was that all about?"

Robin shrugged. "Apparently you were there targets. I don't know why. Regardless you're free to go. Don't make us come after you, we're beat."

Jinx laughed and nodded. "We are too. Thanks for the help, by the way."

Gizmo looked at his leader like she was crazy but kept his mouth shut.

Jinx walked up to Cyborg. "We really need to talk. Is there still a chance for us? The past few weeks have made me think about it a lot and I still have feelings for you. I know you had to do what you did, I'm over it already. Could we just start over?"

Cyborg nodded. "I'd like that. I'll call you later and we'll talk."

Jinx smiled and turned toward Robin. "As thanks for saving us I promise not to do anything to anybody for a whole week."

Robin nodded. "You've already done that, in fact I can't think of a thing you've down at all in several weeks. Still, I accept your promise. The only thing I ask is that you use your free time doing something productive. It doesn't have to be community service or any goodie-goodie thing. I also would like you to tell Cy about it so that I know what you're doing and that you're doing it."

Jinx nodded. "Sounds fair and I accept. I'm getting board anyway of picking on people, I don't feel it's fulfilling enough anymore."

Robin smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. You should think about important things like what you want to do for a living. Enough of the lecturing, you guys go on home."

Jinx smiled at Robin and walked away with her friends in tow.

The Titans went back to the tower exhausted.

Beast boy went to the lounge, as he always does after a hard fought battle, and was about to plop down on the sofa when he noticed Star wasn't sitting on the couch. He shrugged it off at first assuming she went to her room.

Raven walked up beside him. "Have you seen Starfire since we got back? I only ask since she didn't hug me when I was heading for my room."

Garfield looked at Raven. "No I haven't. Is she's not in her room?"

Raven shook her head. "I just got back from checking there. Where else could she…"

Robin came running into the lounge breathing hard form running. "Guys, I just checked all the rooms. I think Starfire was kidnapped."

Garfield rushed up and spun around. "Kidnapped! Do you know by who?"

Robin shook his head. "All I know was as I was looking in the music room for her I saw a man sized hole in the wall. She fought off someone but lost."

Suddenly an alert from the TV that doubled as a veiwscreen went off.

Raven activated it. The image came up and revealed Gavin in a dark building. "So I assume by now you've noticed that your dear, and quite sexy friend if I do say so, is missing. If you want to see her come on over and we'll see if you have what it takes to rescue her."

Garfield stared at Gavin. "What have you done to her?"

Gavin looked at him. "I haven't done anything at all to her, green one. In fact she doing fine, well aside from being tied up. I'll prove it."

The camera moved to show Star hanging from the ceiling tied up in rope. Her gag was off and she was being kindly fed by Freyha.

Gavin turned the camera back toward him. "As you can see we take care of our prisoners. I'm just glad she's being rationale about all this. Anyway, my boss wants you all to come and see him."

Robin looked at Gavin. "Who are you working for Gavin? Is it really worth all this?"

Gavin nodded. "Yes it is. You can't understand what we're doing, it's never happened to any of you. Don't go acting all righteous Robin. As for whom I'm working for I don't know his real name, and the name he's going by doesn't matter. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few things to attend to." The transmission ended and the screen went blank.

Beast boy threw his arms up in the air. "What does he mean come there? We don't even know where there is."

Robin shook his head. "Actually we do. I planted a tracker on Gavin's back and I'm pretty sure he didn't notice." He walked down toward the TV and activated the map of the city. The red dot that indicated the tracker flashed on a building near the center of the city. "There, at that old abandoned steel factory, that's where they are."


	15. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Titans wasted no time getting to the factory once inside they looked around.

Raven's skin started tingling. "I fear this is too easy."

A voice came from the darkness. "Congratulations Titans. You found us."

Gavin stepped out of the darkness and up to the group. "So Robin tell me how'd you do it?"

Robin refused to answer the question.

Gavin sighed. "Come now Robin, don't be like that. Maybe it was this?" He reached behind his back and pulled away the tracking beacon. "Wow, you really are easy to lure in aren't you?" He dropped the device at his foot and crushed it. "Yes, I knew about the tracking device. Hell, I was the one that let you put it there. Enough about me I believe someone here wants to talk to you."

Gavin walked away and in his place a tall man walked forward. "Well, well, my dear Titans its such a pleasure to see you all again."

The Titans didn't need for him to walk forward to know who it was. "Slade." They said in unison.

Slade walked forward.

Robin glared at him and drew his staff from his back. "Slade. Did you kidnap Starfire? Did you hurt her?"

Slade shook his head. "Robin, you disappoint me. I had nothing to do with your young friends capture. That was perpetrated by someone else."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Who? Who kidnapped her?"

Slade turned to leave. "Follow me if you wish to meet him."

Robin and the others followed Slade to a table, near it was Starfire still hanging from the ceiling. Her mouth was gagged.

Suddenly a chilling voice echoed through the air. "I haven't seen you in so long, how are you today, Robin."

The other Titans looked at him.

Raven walked toward him. "Robin do you know him?"

Robin nodded. "So it was you Ra's Al Ghoul. You kidnapped her."

Ra's walked up to the table. "Yes. It was the best way to get you here. You have many traits of your former master."

Robin, still holding his staff, relaxed. "Let Starfire go."

Ra's looked at Starfire then at Robin. "Now why would I do that? Because you, great protector of this city, told me to? Dear boy I still have the advantage."

Gavin walked toward the group.

Robin tried to reason with Gavin again. "Gavin you're messing with people who'll kill you rather than pay you. It's a waste of time."

Gavin looked at him straight in the eye. "Robin, haven't you done things outside the law, even for superheroes, to save someone you cared about? Is that wrong?"

Robin looked at the ground a moment in thought. "The act isn't, no. But the way you're going about it is."

Gavin nodded. "I see. Since we won't see eye to eye then I guess you'll have to stop me for good this time."

Robin nodded. "And I will."

Gavin shrugged. Maybe. At any rate the battlefield will be outside. If you can free your friend from Mr. Roland's warriors then come and see me."

Suddenly several Ninja's jumped down and surrounded the Titans.

Ra's Al Ghul smiled. "Now Robin, see how truly weak you are." He spun and walked away.

The Ninja's all attacked at the same time.

One of them swung his sword at Raven.

She failed to dodge in time as the blade cut her pale skin. A dark red drop of blood ran down her arm.

She turned to her left. "Robin, they're serious."

Robin nodded wordlessly and raised his staff in front of him. "Titan's, attack."

All the ninja's flew backwards as the combined force of all the teens was unleashed.

They got up again and rushed forward, feinting and weaving under and over attacks.

Ra's Al Ghul looked around and stopped. "So you came as per my invitation. So what do you think?"

Batman landed in front of Ra's. "I think you're mad Ghoul. This city's citizens don't deserve this."

Ghul shook his head. "Indeed. However I can't have super fools running around derailing everything. My world, the right world, will come. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Batman grunted. "Try me."

Ra's picked up his cane and brought it up to his face. With a flick of his wrist out came a sword.

Batman readied himself and stared into Ghoul's eyes.

For a few moments they just stood there staring at each other.

Robin slammed his staff into a Ninja's gut causing him to crumple over and fall to the ground. Most of the ninja's were dealt with, but two remained. They appeared to be of the higher class.

The teens looked at each other.

Robin pointed toward Beast Boy. "Go get her. We'll take care of the black pajama patrol."

Beast boy nodded and turned into a hawk and flew up toward Starfire.

The three Titans left faced the last two Ninja's and readied themselves.

The ninja elite attacked mercilessly, coming at the Titans with murderous intent.

Robin parried one of the blows and was saved from the other by Raven's shield the black energy sparked against the sword. "There's no way in hell you're touching him."

The Ninja blocked by Raven turned to her and swung at her.

She was ready and dodged backwards and flew into the air.

The Ninja threw four Shuriken at her and all but one missed. It embedded itself into her left arm.

Robin, as the sword of the ninja elite leader came down on him. Robin split his staff in half after he blocked the strike, catching the Ninja off guard. He parried the sword out of the way and struck the Ninja on the head twice.

The Ninja twirled several times in the air before landing on his head with a large crack. The landing had snapped his neck.

The other Ninja was about to take the advantage against Raven when a large blast of energy hit him, throwing him across the room. He also did not move again.

Beast boy flew down with Star on his back and gently let her slide off before turning into a humanoid again.

He kneeled down beside her and let her rest in his arms.

She looked up at the others and smiled. "Hello friends it's good to see you." She looked at Garfield and leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for saving me, all of you. I was so scared. I didn't know what they were going to do to me."

Garfield hugged her tightly. "It's alright, you're safe now, my love."

She smiled and nodded. "I know."

Robin stood up and gripped his two halves of his staff. "It's time to finish this. If they won't give up now, then maybe several years in jail for conspiracy to murder will cause them to think. Gavin and his goons are outside waiting."

Raven looked around. "Robin I have a ba…"

Robin heard a person rise up from the ground.

All of the Titans were sure of whom it was. As they turned around they found out they were right.

Slade nodded. "A very touching scene indeed, however I'm afraid I must cut it short.

Beast boy picked up Starfire and took her somewhere safe while the other Titans prepared to fight Slade.

As Beast boy returned Slade looked at the Titans. As he was getting ready to attack he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and then back to the Titans. "I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on our engagement." He waved his hand in the air and smoke rose around him.

The Titans coughed as the smoke irritated there eyes and throat. The smoke cleared and there was no sign of Slade ever being in the building.

Beast boy ran back to Starfire and picked her up again.

She smiled at him. "It's alright I can walk now."

Robin nodded. "It's good to have you back."

Starfire agreed.

The Titans ran out of the building and stopped. They knew that Gavin and his team were around.

Robin looked around and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Gavin. Come out. We're not going to let you do this."

Gavin landed behind Raven and stroked her chin. "I never did realize how pretty you were." He looked at Robin. "Gee, I'm getting tired of your redundancy."

Raven forced her chin away and glared at Gavin. "Go ahead try to touch me again."

Gavin raised his hand in the air and snapped. His team mates all landed on the ground around the Titans. "This will be the final battle. Either you kill us or take us to jail and wait until we escape. And like all the people you arrest, you know we would."

Robin shook his head. "I won't kill you. You will however…"

Gavin raised his hand. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

Robin nodded.

Ghul attacked Batman with a swing of his sword.

Batman ducked under it and punched Ra's in the gut.

Gavin swung at Robin and knocked the hero backwards.

He then crouched to the ground, pivoted in a circle, and kicked the feet out from Raven and the others.

They all fell with a thump.

Gavin stood up and stepped over them and walked toward his team. "I'll leave it up to all of you. Should we just walk away and forget this happened or should we fight them?"

Gavin's friends discussed it between themselves.

Vypra spoke up first. "I say we fight. What we are doing is not as wrong as they think. She needs us."

Hamberg nodded. "Yes. Frauline Derkia needs this money."

The others nodded wordlessly.

Gavin turned around. "Right. Let's do this. Take any targets of opportunity."

The others pulled out their weapons and nodded. "Roger."

They rushed toward the still recovering Titans and forced a hasty retreat.

Beast boy looked at his team. "Gee, they mean business."

Raven tried her best to defend herself without her magic, but the training that Vypra had was too much for her. She flew backwards and upwards. With her left arm throbbing from the pain of the shuriken she had to mostly use her right arm. She chanted and threw up a shield as she tended her wound with another spell.

The wound lessened in pain and she turned the shield in on itself and threw it at Vypra.

Vypra was sent backwards and tumbled on the ground.

Gavin was giving Robin a difficult day to say the least. All day he had been matching his moves and countering. Robin ducked under two strikes and hit Gavin in the gut with the end of his staff rods.

Gavin stumbled backwards and stopped. He grunted as he was hit there the last time.

Robin gritted his teeth. He was about to move forward when a leg hit him in the head. He flew toward the ground and rolled to a stop.

Freyha looked at Gavin and smiled. "There you go boss, a little breathing room so to speak." She gave him a thumb up and went to find Beastboy.

Gavin was able to recover from Robin's hit and rushed toward him to catch the teen off guard.

Robin was barely able to look, back flip, and land before Gavin reached him.

Cyborg found himself at a disadvantage as Vin kicked him in the knee.

Batman threw a batarang at Ghul only to have it cut in two.

He retreated to a safe place and waited.

Ra's just stood where he was and listened.

Beast boy was again at the mercy of Freyha and Hamberg. Both seriously ticked off at him for scaring her half to death. He dodged a kick from Freyha and blocked a punch by Hamberg.

Vypra threw a large crate at Raven only to see it shatter as a black energy surrounded it.

They exchanged several blows as the others were busy with their foes.

Starfire looked at the fight and wished badly she could help. Seeing Beast boy double teamed didn't help. Even her best friend Raven was having trouble.

Suddenly to her surprise a pink aura hit Gavin in the back of the head and sent him flying.

Starfire looked toward the direction of the blast and saw Jinx standing with her arms outstretched and her hands smoking. She noticed that Jinx wasn't alone; Bumblebee, Hotspot, Speedy, and Wilde beast stood behind her.

The fight paused momentarily to see the new comers.

Jinx walked past Robin and winked. "We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd help."

Speedy winked at Robin too but then whispered as he pointed toward Jinx. "What a hottie, huh?" He stumbled forward as he was slapped in the back of the head by Bumblebee.

She looked at Robin. "It's good to be working with our western Titan partners."

The fight resumed as the new comers came to the aid of the Titans.

Speedy helped out Beast boy, Jinx aided Raven, Wilde beast helped Cyborg and Hotspot walked over to keep Starfire company.

He looked at her. "You look lonely. If you want to talk I'm here, just don't expect a hug."

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Speedy shot one of his arrows toward Freyha and knocked her backwards.

Beast boy looked at him and nodded. "Came to help? It wasn't necessary I had it all under control."

Speedy shrugged. "When a hot girl asks for help you don't say no."

Beast boy looked confused. "Alright. By the way, do you have any arrows that turn into fake snakes?"

Speedy shook his head. "No. Why?"

Beast boy smiled and nodded. "Good. No reason just thought I'd ask."

Speedy looked at him strange and then turned his attention back to the attackers.

The fight raged on as Starfire looked at it. The combat was so fierce she could barely keep up.

Batman threw a batarang into the air behind Ghul and smoke suddenly surrounded Ghul. Batman landed behind Ghul and swung at him.

Ghul ducked and threw an elbow strike that hit Bruce in the gut.

Bruce saw the building blur momentarily after he was hit then it refocused. He backed up and regained his bearings.

Ghul shook his head. "That is an effective trick, but I have taught it to all my Ninja; and every new comer that enters my clan. You will not fool me with it."

Suddenly his right arm grew cold, very cold, he looked down at it and saw it was encased in ice. He smiled.

Batman's fist came flying out of the smoke and landed on Ra's cheek. He flew to his right side and fell to the ground.

Ra's lay there and waited; his fate was to take him to Arkham again. But he knew he would escape again. Nothing would stop him.

Batman placed a knee on Ra's back, took his cane sword from the frozen arm, cracked the ice off his wrist; and handcuffed him with his zip ties.

Vypra and Raven were getting serious they kept on getting bigger and bigger objects and hurling them at each other with their magic abilities.

Robin swung his Escrima at Gavin's head, but he ducked under Robin's left arm, and pulled it out of Robin's hand. It went flying and clattered against the ground.

Gavin took the opportunity and smacked Robin in the face with the back of his fist.

Robin was about to fly back but Gavin had control of his wrist and pulled him toward himself and kicked him in the gut. He grunted and doubled over.

Gavin swept his feet from under him and drove his right elbow into Robin's back.

Robin landed face first into the ground.

Speedy knocked Freyha back and she hit a car and lost consciousness momentarily.

Vin was eventually defeated by Cyborg and fell to the ground.

Hamberg caught Beast boy off guard with a kick to the back of his knees and then a strike to the back of the head.

Garfield fell to the ground landing on his left side. He groaned as he couldn't move for a second.

Gavin and Vypra were the only ones left standing of the panthers. Vypra was busy deflecting all sorts of spells from Raven. She pulled off a few spells of her own but everything was defeated.

Gavin ran to help but Vypra smiled at him. "I've got it under control hon." She said over the headset. He stopped midway to her and just watched the battle.

Vypra turned up the heat by launching several fire spells at Raven.

Raven barely shielded herself in time and the flame licked off the black aura. She then picked up a fence, ripping the chain link wall from its posts; she unknowingly tore a post from itself, turning it into a deadly weapon.

She flung the fence at Vypra hoping to hold her. The fence hit the girl and wrapped itself around quickly.

Raven waved her hand around guiding the fence when she noticed the post a second to late. She tried to desperately to stop it but could only slow it down by a minuscule amount.

The post completed its final turn and stopped.

Vypra was knocked back, not knowing what happened to her. She started to get back up when she felt her chest start to burn, a feeling she had never experienced, She looked down at her chest and saw a large metal post embedded into it.

Gavin screamed her name as he rushed to her side, he knelt known and moved close to her. He gently took off her helmet, and then took off his. "Vypra! Shh… It'll be fine soon." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

Raven's powers collapsed as she landed softly on the ground. She didn't mean to hurt Vypra just wrap her up. What had she done? She could feel her eyes start to get really wet, she knew she was about to cry.

Robin and the other Titans recovered.

Starfire, seeing what happened gasped and turned away a second.

The panthers that were left woke up and saw Gavin leaning and hugging Vypra who had a steel pole through her chest.

They rushed over and tried to help but Gavin looked at them with tears in his eyes. He just shook his head.

Vypra looked at him. "Gavin. I love you so much." She leaned forward with as much strength as she could muster and kissed him passionately. "Don't you worry about me. We'll meet again someday, I know it. I want you to promise me something."

Gavin nodded. "Whatever you want love."

Vypra smiled. "Don't kill yourself in grief. Live on and be happy that I'm somewhere better than this. Our love isn't over because I leave this earth. I don't want you to seek revenge on anybody either, don't take it out on the world. Please take care of my sister; I'm making you her legal guardian from now on. Treat her right because she needs the love. Her life's hard enough as it is."

Raven really did cry this time after hearing this. So this is why they were so determined to win she thought.

Robin had walked up behind Raven and placed an arm around her.

She looked at him, still crying and smiled weakly.

Jinx was also tearing up as she walked beside Cyborg.

Vypra looked at Gavin and smiled. "Remember me, not for how I died but how I lived."

She cuddled into his arm and drew her last breath.

Gavin hugged her close again and broke down in tears.

Starfire, needing comfort, hugged Hotspot, as he was closest.

He stood there and let her cry.

Raven wrapped her cloak around her and looked down and the ground.

Freyha fell on her knees and collapsed crying loudly.

Hamberg knelt down and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

Jinx reached out and grabbed Cyborg's hand squeezing it. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks though she didn't react the same as Starfire and Freyha.

Gavin lay Vypra down, her face toward the sky. He passed his hand over her face brushing against her eyelids causing them to close.

He stood up somberly and sadly, pleadingly, looked at Robin. "Leave us be, please. You won't hear from us ever again. I beg of you, let us get the money for her sister's sake."

Robin nodded wordlessly.

Gavin looked around to his and motioned them to stand down and bring Vypra for a proper burial.

Gavin walked up to Robin. "One day you'll look back on this day and regret it. Super heroes, hah… Can't even save someone you try to kill."

Raven looked at his half glaring half crying. "I didn't mean to kill her I just wanted to…"

Gavin turned around silently and walked away. His team followed, Vin carrying the lifeless body of Vypra in his arms.

Raven continued to mumble to herself. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to stop her."

Robin wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go home Raven."

Raven nodded and started to walk away. She got halfway to the T-car when she, beast boy, Robin, and Starfire all collapsed to the ground in pain. They felt as if someone was pushing them into the ground with all the might of ten steamrollers.

Batman came out of the building dragging Ra's behind him. He looked at the Titans all on the ground and pulled out four vials, each with a blue liquid in them.

He loaded a pressure needle and went to each one and injected them with it.

They continued to wring and groan for a moment on the ground as their hearts started to slow down as the antidote coursed through their veins.

Robin stood up first; he looked around and saw Batman over Starfire injecting the antidote. "You found an antidote?"

Batman turned to him. "Yes, it was simple as soon as I uncovered the compounds that were used in the poison."

The other affected Titans rose and shook there heads. They too saw Batman and Beast boy smiled widely and waved at him.

Batman looked over at Ghul than at Robin. "You'll be okay now, I've got to return Ra's to where he belongs."

Raven looked at Robin. "What do you think will happen to Gavin and his friends?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. But we're not going to go after them now, not while they grieve."

Batman looked at him thoughtfully. "Killing someone will never be something you'll get used to. I've had it happen to me when I didn't plan on it."

Raven looked at him. "How'd you know?"

Batman tapped the side of his head. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out what Robin meant when he said grieve."

Robin extended a hand toward Bruce. "I'll catch you later, Batman."

Batman nodded. "Maybe you won't have too." He turned around and walked away.

Gavin and his team reached the hummer when they saw Slade standing in front of it with a suitcase on the hood.

He looked at the team. "I see not all of you faired to well." He said as he regarded the dead corpse of Vypra. "However, one shouldn't grieve to long when one has another job to do."

Gavin looked at Slade. "We failed, we don't get the money remember? That was the deal."

Slade opened the case; several hundred thousand dollars lay in the case. "I am altering the deal. You have a new job. But seeing as how I'm an honorable man, I will let you take this money now and do with it as you please. "

Gavin walked up to Slade and looked at the briefcase. "I want to see if there are any explosives rigged to remotely detonate before I take it."

Slade nodded. "A wise precaution, I see much promise in you." He took out the false bottom and revealed that no explosives were under it.

Gavin was still not convinced. "The case could be the bomb for all I know. Take it apart."

Slade smashed the box and revealed no explosives in it either. "I take it that has convinced you. As much as I agree that you were wise in checking the case you now have no way to transport the money."

Gavin looked at Hamberg.

Hamberg walked passed Slade and activated a small compartment inside the trunk of the hummer. He checked the inside thoroughly for any sabotage and found none. "It's clean."

Gavin looked at Slade. "Put the money in the back, if you would."

Slade obliged. "I wish you no harm. I wish to hire your services. I have a few threads that need tying. You are the right group for the job."

Gavin looked at him. "We'll think about it."

Slade bowed his head. "You know how to find me." Without another word he left.

Hamberg looked at Gavin skeptically. "That was too easy. He's going to kill us."

Gavin shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Freyha looked at him in surprise. "How can you be so sure?"

Gavin looked at all of his teammates. "It was in his voice."

Vin gently lay Vypra in the back seat and climbed in the hummer. The others did also save for Gavin who mounted his bike and put his helmet back on.

They drove off in the direction of the phsyce ward Vypra's sister was staying at until the surgery could be performed.

The sun set on over the city as all the lights of the night turned on.

End


	16. Epilogue

Epilouge.

A crowd of people surrounded a large cemetery, crosses stood over every grave.

A small tent was erected over the newest one and the sounds of sobbing and grieving could be heard.

A priest stood at the front of a podium and spoke. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we return this body to the place of its making. Let the soul of this kind and loving young woman ever rest in the hands of the almighty. Let her be content in his presence. She will never be forgotten. We commit her body to the ground."

The assistants lowered her casket into the ground and two military men folded the American flag and handed it to Vypra's parents.

Ayane squeezed Gavin's hand tightly as she sobbed watching her sister buried so young. "Why Gavin, why'd this happen. She was only nineteen, she had so many plans. I wish I could have spent more time with her."

Gavin nodded. "I do too. But you know, I'm going to make sure you're not alone. All of us will."

Ayane smiled. "I know Gavin, I know."

The Phanthers left the cemetery and took Ayane to their base and revealed to her the new room they had built. It had a wall full of stuffed animals, several books, a computer, a nice comfy bed and toys. Ayane loved toys, but she wasn't allowed any in the ward. She ran into the room and enveloped herself in everything. She then hugged every last member of the team. "Thank you so much everybody this is more than I ever needed or wanted." She started crying tears of joy then wiped them away and cracked the widest grin in her life.

Back at the Tower the Titans all sat around the table and talked about something other than what had happened the week before. They all sat in the same positions they always did, as if the poison hadn't even affected them. They laughed and joked and made fun of each other just like any family would. As they were putting up the dishes Raven pulled Robin aside. "Robin, I've been thinking a lot about what happened to us."

Robin nodded. "I have also."

Raven smiled. "Were all our feelings; all that happened between us, a chemical alteration? Was it just a crush to be forgotten like a bad meal? Was that kiss even sincere?"

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rae, it was all real. It was just hidden. I've had feelings for you but I was afraid to let them show because of this job we do. I still want to love you, but what…"

Raven nodded. "What if the same thing that happened to Gavin happened to either of us, you're right. We can't afford to let that happen. But it was so nice and I don't want it to end. Isn't there someway we can make it work?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't think so. We'll continue to be friends but relationships and hero work don't match. Too many things can go wrong."

Raven looked at Robin and nodded. "Agreed, then it's settled we won't talk about this ever again."

Robin looked at her in shock. "I didn't say that. Let's just see what happens alright. Maybe we can make it work somehow who knows."

Raven smiled at him kindly. "I'd really like that."

Robin nodded. "Definitely."

Beast boy and Starfire were a little less afraid of loosing each other and both ended up on the couch kissing each other passionately. Even if this was only a temporary fling they wanted to enjoy it to its full potential.

Meanwhile Cyborg sat at a restaurant across from a beautiful girl.

The girl smiled at him as she picked up her food with her fork. Her pink hair flowed down her back and across her slim shoulders. Her black dress revealing her figure, a figure any guy would drool over. This was their first official date together and she couldn't be happier. This was the beginning of a new life and she was looking forward to it.


End file.
